INTIMO Y FAMILIAR
by sara lujan
Summary: Mulder reflexiona en su nuevo papel de padre. Por fin vuelve a tener una familia. La suya propia.


TÍtulo: Íntimo y familiar

Autora: Sara Luján

Tipo: Babyfic. Punto de vista de Mulder.

Resumen: Desde que Scully grita de dolor durante el parto hasta que le entrega el bebé a Mulder en el dormitorio de su apartamento. Sentí que quedaban huecos por rellenar. Sentimientos que expresar.

 **ÍNTIMO Y FAMILIAR**

 _"Pero teniendo ese poder, ¿quién se resistiría a crear un ser a su imagen? "_ __

 _"Ya tenemos esa capacidad, Mulder... Se llama procreación "  
_  
 **(PROMETHEO POSTMODERNO)**

"GU... GU... GUAA... GU... ".

"¡Tch tch tch tch...!. Vamos William. Portate como el caballerito que sé que eres. ¿Acaso no has aprendido que no está bien molestar a las mujeres cuando están en el baño? Mamá está cansada y necesita tomar una ducha antes de dormir, pero no creas que se ha olvidado de ti. Sólo te ha dejado unos minutos a mi cargo, así que no vayas a dejarme en mal lugar para que crea que no sé cuidar de un bebé de apenas tres días. Al fin y al cabo soy tu papá... ¿que eso no te inspira confianza ? Bueno, entonces tal vez te tranquilice saber que soy el agente Fox Mulder, del FBI. ¿Quieres ver mi placa?"

Mulder miró a los lados, avergonzado de que alguien pudiera oírle hablar con voz de falsete. Por supuesto no había nadie cerca. Podia oir a Scully bajo el chorro de la ducha, al otro lado del pasillo, y él se encontraba solo en el dormitorio, sentado a los pies de la cama con el bebé en brazos.

William estaba algo inquieto. Movia sus brazos en el aire y emitía sonidos cortos e intermitentes que no tardarían en convertirse en llanto si alguien no adivinaba pronto que era lo que queria. Mulder apartó uno de sus brazos del bebé y buscó su placa en el bolsillo de su camisa. Se la acercó abierta a la cara del niño confiando en que quedara obnubilado con su brillo al menos durante un minuto o dos más.

"¿Ves como es cierto? Tienes un papá muy conocido en el FBI. Tus amigos de la guardería te van a envidiar cuando les digas que soy el más alto, el más fuerte, el más listo, el más... ¡Ejem!. Bueno, pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Tú eres el nuevo aquí y debes tener muchas cosas que contar. Nada menos que nueve meses viviendo calentito y creciendo en el vientre de Scully. Debe de haber sido un viaje maravilloso, ¿verdad!"

Siento no ser tan suave como ella, ni tener su voz dulce y tranquilizadora. Mis manos son demasiado grandes y mis movimientos torpes. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si necesitas que te apriete un poco más contra mi pecho o, por el contrario, te sientes atrapado en mi abrazo.

William... ¿Cómo un ser tan pequeño puede hacerme sentir tan especial? Después de todo lo que mamá y yo hemos pasado juntos, parece imposible que tu sola presencia haya añadido un tramo más al camino de nuestra vida. El que recorremos sin saber adonde nos lleva. Disfrutando únicamente de estar juntos...y ahora de compartir algo que es parte de ella y parte de mí. Una vida hecha con su sangre y con la mia. Una criatura indefensa y curiosa que encierra dentro de sí parte de nuestras almas y nuestros corazones. Desde hace tres días, Scully y yo somos un único ser humano encarnado en la forma de este bebé que yo le entregué como semilla, y ella me devuelve como una vida nueva"

"GUU... GU... GU... GUA..."

William mueve ahora sus piernecillas minúsculas bajo la manta que le cubre. Creo que se está poniendo nervioso. He acercado mi dedo índice, gigantesco como el mástil de un barco, hasta su mano derecha, y el movimiento reflejo hace que me lo coja con fuerza e intente acercárselo a la boca. Empresa demasiado difícil aún, que ni siquiera puede enfocar la vista más que algunos segundos de vez en cuando. Es duro estrenar la vida, ¿verdad? Eres tan inexperto y tienes por delante tantas cosas que aprender, que sólo pensarlo te debe abrumar... Es lo que me ocurre a mí cada vez que pienso que, desde hace tres dias, soy padre.

Soy padre.

¿No deberia tener un título académico para llamarme asi? Me exigieron pasar por la Universidad, y por varios años de duro entrenamiento sólo para encerrar a tipos que, en el mejor de los casos, sólo tenían de humanos el aspecto físico y, sin embargo, nadie parece dudar de que sea capaz de sacar adelante sin la menor preparación una vida desde su inicio hasta que llegue a ser alguien independiente, con un lugar propio en el mundo...

Pues yo lo dudo

En este momento no tengo el menor inconveniente en reconocer que estoy contando los segundos para que Scully salga de la ducha y me asegure que estos sonidos en la boca de nuestro hijo son normales. Que no está intentando decir en su idioma incomprensible que me mantenga alejado de él.

Por si acaso.

Necesito que ella lo coja antes de que mis brazos se queden entumecidos de miedo a hacerle daño o a que se caiga. La tensión no me deja siquiera pensar que tal vez podría ponerle en su cuna yo mismo, o mecerle suavemente en mi regazo para tranquilizar su incipiente agitación.

En medio de mis dudas, William ha encontrado por casualidad su boca, y la yema de mi dedo acaba entre sus labios de algodón. Comienza a succionarlo y, mientras escucho el sonido de su lengua, me pregunto por qué doy por sentado que Scully resolverá mis dudas o aliviará mi temor.

¿Acaso no es también su primer hijo?

Para empezar, no solo tiene que ocuparse del bebé. También debe hacerlo de sí misma. El embarazo fue difícil, y el parto angustioso y agotador. Aún tiene que recuperarse y, sin embargo, soy yo el que espera su ayuda en esta misión en la que ahora estamos inmersos. No sé por qué siento que ella debe saber mucho más que yo acerca de algo que ninguno de los dos ha experimentado antes.

¿Es porque ella es mujer? ¿o porque es Scully?

El sonido de la ducha se ha apagado así que no tardará en volver. Tengo la impresión de que debe estar impaciente por comprobar que he salido triunfal de esta difícil prueba. Yo en su lugar lo estaría. Ni siquiera en Quantico te preparan para algo como esto.

Tener por primera vez a tu hijo en los brazos.

Tengo que decir que, en realidad, en este aspecto Scully me lleva mucha ventaja. Ella tiene sobrinos. Algunas de sus amigas tienen hijos. Además a las mujeres nunca parece faltarles oportunidades de tener al bebé de alguna otra mujer. Se reúnen unas cuantas a charlar y es casi seguro que alguna tendrá un bebé o un niño pequeño que momentáneamente se convierte en un bien común.

A mí nunca me ha ocurrido algo así.

Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora tendría al menos uno o dos sobrinos. Es extraño pensar eso. En mi mente, Samantha tiene y tendrá siempre ocho años, pero lo cierto es que en este momento tendría sólo uno menos que Scully, y yo habría tenido a sus hijos en mis brazos muchas veces.

En cuanto a mis amigos, no hay mucho que decir. Creo que no me arriesgaría a coger a los hijos de Skinner para no tener que presentarle después un informe con una relación detallada de mi experiencia... ¿Y los chicos de El Tirador Solitario? No hace falta decir nada. Para empezar les llevó ventaja. Son ellos los que van a poder aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer prácticas con mi hijo... aunque sinceramente no creo que las vayan a necesitar nunca.

William continúa succionando mi dedo cada vez con más interés. Parece que eso le relaja pues ha dejado de mover sus manos y sus pies, y de hacer sonidos ininteligibles. Es increíble. En sólo tres días ha aprendido a la perfección como manejar el funcionamiento de sus labios, encías, y lengua. Los tres forman un sistema único con una finalidad concreta que él conoce bien, aunque aún se le escapan algunos detalles como que la maquinaria no funciona en cualquier sitio. De momento no parece importarle y a mí no deja de sorprenderme.

¿O será que ya llevo sorprendido unos quince minutos, desde que Scully lo puso en mis brazos y dijo?

"Cuida de tu hijo un momento, Mulder. Aún no quiere dormir"

Y a continuación se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el baño dejándome a mí con la boca abierta, y la sensación de estar sosteniendo una bomba de relojería que en cualquier momento puede caer al suelo y acabar con los cimientos de media ciudad.

Eso ha ocurrido hoy, pasadas las 21:00 de la noche. Hace tres días que Scully dio a luz, y me dio a mí una nueva razón para amarla. No creo que le queden muchas más.

No quiero gastar ni un solo minuto de mi nueva vida recordando los hechos que me han traído hasta este preciso instante. Es como si hubiera levantado un muro delante de mí. Diferente.

A este lado, la vida empieza hace tres días, cuando oí la voz de Reyes:

"¡Agente Mulder!... Scully... Está aquí. Necesita ayuda "

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber entrado en una casa y caminado hasta el dormitorio a cámara lenta, rodeado de una especie de neblina de irrealidad. Los sonidos parecían llegar amortiguados y huecos a mis oídos. El espacio se dilatada en mi mente y bajo mis pies. Creo que tardé siglos en llegar hasta la cama, pero entonces algo limpió la escena, como si hubieran pasado un paño húmedo por mis pupilas, y la realidad se dibujó impactante ante mis ojos.

Scully descansaba acostada de lado en la cama. Pálida, sudorosa, y exhausta. Sin rastro de maquillaje y con el pelo pegado al cráneo en mechones oscurecidos.

Con la respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo y el miedo.

Sólo unas ojeras pronunciadas daban color a su rostro, pero aún entonces, el azul de sus ojos tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para iluminarme a mí. Me miró como se mira una balsa de troncos en medio del océano, e intentó susurrar cuatro palabras que yo leí en su mirada antes que en sus labios.

" .. Nuestro hijo ha nacido "

Sólo entonces, algo más captó mi atención por el rabillo del ojo. Un bulto pequeño, de movimientos inapreciables envuelto en una toalla a su lado. La mano derecha de Scully se apoyaba apenas sobre él, no sé si para tranquilizarlo, para protegerlo, o simplemente para sentirlo.

Seguramente para todo a la vez.

Avancé dos pasos queriendo atisbar el contenido y entre los pliegues del tejido apareció de repente una cara diminuta bajo unos ojos grandes y verdes. Scully retiró un poco la toalla para que pudiera ver su cabeza completamente.

Casi logré sonreír al apreciar una finísima capa de cabello rojizo en su coronilla.

El sonido de la voz de Reyes detrás de mí me sobresaltó. Me había olvidado por completo de ella.

"Tenemos que llevarles a un hospital inmediatamente, agente Mulder. Ha perdido bastante sangre "

No hubo tiempo para nada más. Me guardé los sentimientos desbordados, las palabras de agradecimiento, las sonrisas cómplices, y la necesidad de conocer a William con todos mis sentidos para más tarde, y me centré en la urgencia de ponerles a salvo a los dos.

Actuamos en silencio y con rapidez. Sin una sola palabra, pero perfectamente coordinados como si hubiéramos preparado con detalle cada uno de nuestros pasos. Yo retiré la sábana de Scully y la tomé en brazos. Ella se agarró a mi cuello sin hacer preguntas, dejándose hacer, dejándose proteger...

Esta vez, sí.

Reyes cogió al bebé y volvió a cubrirle la cabeza con la toalla mientras le mecía suavemente contra su pecho.

Los cuatro salimos en silencio de la casa, hasta el coche. Dejé a Scully en el asiento posterior y antes de retirarme nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante, a sólo unos milímetros la una de la otra.

¿Lo conseguiremos?, preguntó ella.

Lo conseguiremos, aseguré yo.

Todo sin una sola palabra porque no hacía falta. Porque éramos ella y yo, y William no tenía culpa de nada.

Reyes se sentó a su lado y le entregó al bebé. Scully lo sostuvo en su brazo derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda cogía sus deditos y se los llevaba a los labios para besarlos. A William parecía agradarle el juego. Se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y encontrar los de Scully, que había inclinado la cabeza hasta que su nariz rozó la mejilla de él. Me recordó a una gata tratando de recoger el olor de su crías para reconocerlas si alguna se perdía. Toda la escena tenía algo de instintivo y primario, como si la naturaleza hubiera logrado encajar las piezas pérdidas de un gran rompecabezas.

Mientras me dirigía al asiento del conductor sentí una especie de flash en mi cerebro y recordé el día en que visitamos a Teresa Newman en su casa, hacía casi un año, cuando le pidió a Scully que sostuviera a su bebé mientras ella iba a buscar los informes médicos de su marido. Al verla con él en su regazo, susurrándole muy de cerca palabras cariñosas y jugando con el patito, tuve la certeza de que algo así era lo que le faltaba, lo que yo le había arrebatado. Ella nunca se lamentó de modo consciente en mi presencia, pero en aquel momento su cuerpo lo estaba gritando muy alto.

"Soy un ser humano, una mujer, una compañera, una amiga. Hace poco que soy amante... pero a estas alturas de mi vida siento que también necesito ser madre".

Sí, lo vi claro aquel día, y en este momento tenía ante mí la prueba irrefutable de mi intuición. Para ella era un deseo tan fuerte, una exigencia tan vital, que captarlo en aquel instante fue como un puñetazo en la conciencia. Como si me despertará de un sueño profundo y me preguntará a mí mismo:

¿Qué le has hecho a Scully?

Yo mismo me respondí.

Sé que le he hecho mucho daño, pero ¿de que sirve lamentarse ahora? Si pudiera volvería atrás en el tiempo, haría las cosas de un modo diferente... No. Probablemente lo haría exactamente igual. Los mismos errores...

¡Dios!. Deseo tanto darle ese hijo, que duele.

Durante los dos días siguientes no tuve ni un solo momento de intimidad con Scully ni con nuestro hijo. A ella le ingresaron en la UCI para atajar las consecuencias de un parto en condiciones precarias. William estaba bien. Era un bebé sano y perfecto, pero las normas del hospital lo mantuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo acostado en su cuna, junto a media docena de niños más, tras una pantalla de cristal. Cuando le vi allí la primera vez, me pregunté si tal vez el destino no se estaría riendo de mí. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías, o todas las personas que amaba y necesitaba mantenían las distancias protegiéndose de mí tras una pantalla de cristal?

Yo no era el marido de Scully. Ni siquiera su pareja, ni por supuesto el padre de su hijo. No lo había reconocido oficiosa ni legalmente. Sólo ella y yo sabíamos la verdad. Por esa razón, durante dos días sólo me permitieron verla desde el otro lado de la ventana unos pocos minutos cada tarde. Margaret podía verla durante una hora entera, pero un simple ex compañero de trabajo no tiene tales privilegios.

A última hora de la mañana del segundo día trasladaron a Scully a una habitación normal, pero las cosas no mejoraron. Ahora tenía nada menos que tres horas de permiso para estar con ella, en su misma habitación, sentado a su lado en la cama...solo que lamentablemente no era el único. Junto a mi, también vieron mejorados sus derechos todos los miembros de su familia, los chicos de El Tirador Solitario, Reyes, Skinner, Dogget... Mientas yo seguía ostentando el dudoso honor de ser el ex compañero de trabajo.

Vamos, el último mono.

Creo que fueron más o menos unas 5000 las veces que estuve tentado de dar un par de puñetazos en la puerta, echar a todo el mundo de allí, y gritar a los cuatro vientos y a la enfermera que pretendía mantenerme alejado, que yo era el compañero, amigo, amante legítimo, además del padre de la criatura. ¡Y necesitaba estar a solas con ellos antes de que William me pidiera prestado el coche para llevar de paseo a sus amiguitas!.

Así que, durante esos primeros días, me dedique a caminar sin parar arriba y abajo del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Scully, como una fiera encerrada en una jaula estrecha; pero ni siquiera componiendo la expresión de perro abandonado más perfecta que he logrado nunca, pude conmover a las enfermeras.

"¿Puedo entrar ahora?", les preguntaba de vez en cuando en voz baja y sin atreverme a mirarles a la cara.

"Aún no es la hora, señor Mulder. Faltan 45 minutos. Son normas del hospital", me repetían imperturbables una y otra vez.

Y yo me alejaba de nuevo por el pasillo, con pasos un poco más rápidos, antes de que mis últimos restos de autocontrol me abandonaran definitivamente e hiciera algo realmente inadecuado.

"¡Maldita sea!. Ya sé que no es la hora, pero cuando lo sea, vendrá otra vez Margaret, y Dogget, y Bill, y Skinner, y Tara... Supongo que Scully estaría de broma cuando me comentó que Padget le dijo que llevaba una vida muy solitaria. Dentro de poco, esto parecerá de nuevo la salida del metro en hora punta"

La mañana del tercer día fue más llevadera porque, aparte de una reunión en el despacho de Skinner, estuve ocupado en llevar a cabo un agradable tramite burocrático. Nunca creí que algo como eso pudiera existir, pero lo cierto es que me sentí realmente feliz cuando me pidió que fuera a inscribir a William en el Registro Civil. Ella no podía hacerlo de momento así que Margaret se había ofrecido voluntaria. En cuanto lo oyó, Scully se negó en redondo asegurando que yo tenía más tiempo y, dada mi condición de agente del FBI, podría ahorrarme gran parte de la espera en la ventanilla. Margaret se limitó a sonreír discretamente. Si de ella hubiera dependido, también habría hablado con las enfermeras y hubiera prohibido a cualquier visita, excepto ella y yo, entrar en la habitación. Estaba claro que la verdad no era cosa de Scully y mía únicamente, pero Margaret se comportó como lo hacía desde que me conoció. Callando, sonriendo...y dejando las cosas en nuestras manos.

En la ventanilla, el funcionario me preguntaba los datos para rellenar los impresos correspondientes. Mientras le respondía, iba corroborando mis palabras con los documentos aportados por Scully y el hospital.

"¿Nombre de la madre?"

"Dana Katherine Scully "

"¿Nombre del padre?"

"Fox William Mulder "

"¿El niño?"

Aquí se me planteo una duda inesperada. ¿Era William Mulder o William Scully? En realidad yo lo tenía muy claro, pero lo cierto es que no estábamos ni siquiera saliendo oficialmente y dado que nadie sabía que yo...

"Nombre del niño", repitió el funcionario al ver que no respondía.

La idea de echarlo a cara o cruz me pasó rozando por la mente. Por suerte, el hombre acabó tomando la decisión por mí.

"¿Es usted el padre?"

"Sí, señor", le respondí elevando la barbilla con aire de suficiencia. ¿Acaso se atrevía a dudarlo?

"Bien, señor Mulder. ¿Cuál es el nombre de pila del bebé?"

"William ", afirmé desprevenido.

"William Mulder ", recitó el hombre en voz alta al tiempo que tecleaba en el ordenador.

Ahora sí. Era oficial. Había reconocido a mí hijo. Existían documentos auténticos que lo acreditaban, y ese hombre lo había oído de mis propios labios. Era el primer paso. No había sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? Seguro que también podría hacerlo dentro de unos días con Skinner, con los chicos de El Tirador..., pero creo que esperaré a que Scully pueda acompañarme.

La hora de visita pública, como yo la llamaba, no empezaba hasta las 17h de la tarde así que aproveché el tiempo volviendo a la oficina para revisar el trabajo pendiente, un tanto abandonado los últimos días. Cuando ya me preparaba para regresar al hospital a ver a William tras el cristal, y a Scully tras una pantalla protectora de familiares, amigos, y conocidos, recibí una llamada suya.

"¿Qué ocurre, Scully? ¿Va todo bien?"

"Sí. Es sólo que el doctor me ha dado el alta. William y yo volvemos a casa"

"Fantástico. Salgo ahora mismo y en menos de treinta minutos estoy contigo. Sólo espera a que acondicione un poco el asiento posterior del coche para que el bebé y tú estéis cómodos. No quisiera que William se avergonzara de su padre en su primer viaje"

Scully sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

"Te preocupa lo que opine William al respecto y, hasta ahora, ¿a mi me hacías viajar rodeada de envases de comida china y latas de té? Mulder, él ni siquiera sabe qué son las pipas. De todos modos no es necesario que te molestes. Mamá me acompañará hasta mi apartamento así que es mejor que te dirijas directamente allí. Ahorrarás mucho tiempo y de paso puedes comprar un par de cosas para William".

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Con el ajetreo de estos días, William ni siquiera tiene pañales. Y creo que necesitará un chupete "

"No te preocupes. Me encargaré de ello"

"Gracias, Mulder. Ahora tengo que dejarte. Salimos en quince minutos"

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos en tu casa. Tened cuidado en la carretera"

Iba a pulsar el botón de desconexión cuando volví a oír su voz urgente

"¡Mulder, espera!"

"¿Sí?"

"Nada... Sólo quería pedirte que no te retrases... William y yo te necesitamos"

"No me retrasare Scully. Hace tres días que espero este momento. Estar por fin con mi familia"

"Sí... Ahora somos una familia"

"Es fantástico volver a tener una, y que ahora sea la mía propia, la que he creado...y que tú formes parte de ella"

" … Es mejor que te pongas en marcha, Mulder. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo"

"Claro... Hasta luego "

Después de todo, William no iba a hacer su primer viaje en mi coche, pero aún así lo limpie...bueno, más o menos. Hacía tres días que me sentía un hombre nuevo, pero de un modo vago, sin saber aún especificar en qué había cambiado realmente mi vida, pero consciente de que así había ocurrido. ¿Cómo explicar sino que de repente me importará la opinión que de mí tuviera un bebé de tres días cuando, ni una sola vez en ocho años, había logrado Scully que me ruborizase ante sus comentarios acerca del estado higiénico sanitario de mi coche?

Ser padre te abre los ojos a un mundo nuevo y sorprendente. No sólo te cambia a ti mismo sino a cuanto te rodea hasta el punto de que sientes que empiezas a perder los puntos de referencia que te han situado en el mundo durante casi cuarenta años. Lo que quiero decir es que descubres, por ejemplo, que en los supermercados venden una cantidad insospechada de artículos. ¿Dónde diantres he estado mirando hasta ahora para no haberme percatado de que aquí puedo conseguir cosas que no son latas de cerveza, palomitas para el microondas, o café? ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué mi memoria fotográfica no recuerda que la zona donde están los pañales es de un tamaño como cien veces superior a la de las pipas? Pues a pesar de todo ha sido cuestión de suerte que haya venido a buscarlos aquí... Si llega a salir cruz habría probado primero en el autoservicio de la gasolinera.

"Señorita, por favor. ¿Puede decirme donde están los pañales para bebés?"

"Los tiene exactamente detrás de usted, señor"

...¡Oh!... ¡Je, Je!... Es cierto. Aquí hay todo un rascacielos construido con ellos. No vaya a creer que no los había visto. Sólo estaba poniendo a prueba su competencia profesional como empleada del supermercado...y como siga con esa sonrisa irónica en su bonita cara voy a tener que sacar mi placa y ponerle un par de esposas... No está bien burlarse de las autoridades federales por un pequeño despiste como este... En fin, dejemos eso y vayamos a lo que importa. Un padre tiene que hacer lo que tiene hacer, y lo primero es proveer a las necesidades de su hijo. Ya me ocuparé más tarde de mi orgullo herido. William espera sus pañales...pero aquí debe haber al menos veinte tipos diferentes. ¿Cuál se supone que es el apropiado? Debería preguntar de nuevo a esa mujer, pero si lo hago estoy seguro de que me convertiré en el protagonista de sus charlas cada vez que ella y sus compañeras se encuentren en el aseo. Puedo llamar a Scully y preguntárselo... No. Lo primero que haría sería levantar la ceja y pensar algo parecido a "Mulder, ¿Cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme a convertir a William en un hombre si ni siquiera puedes decidir por ti mismo los pañales que necesita?"

Etc, etc, etc.

De modo que, aprovechando que soy agente del FBI, y tengo un flamante título expedido por la Universidad de Oxford que me acredita como profesional de la psicología, decido hacer uso de mis dotes analítico-deductivas y de mi capacidad para introducirme en la mente humana.

Comienzo a mirar atentamente la variedad de diseños y colorido de los envases. No es un dato que me diga mucho hasta que súbitamente unas pocas letras a la altura de mis ojos captan mi atención.

Peso: 5 a 8 kilogramos.

Así que, ¿así es cómo los clasifican? Un método tan simple como eficaz. Durante los tres días que permanecí en el hospital, ese fue sin duda el dato que más veces oí repetir, y en el que no cabía discrepancia alguna de opinión. Dependiendo de quien hablase en un momento determinado, William era más o menos atractivo; más o menos despierto; físicamente idéntico a Scully, o con un leve parecido con una persona conocida que en ese momento no podían determinar (a esas alturas yo solía poner una excusa para salir inmediatamente del hospital); con una altura discreta, como la de Scully, o con unas piernecillas que prometían buenas oportunidades en el baloncesto...pero en lo que no hubo la menor discrepancia de criterio fue en un dato que corrió de boca en boca como la pólvora, sin desvirtuarse lo más mínimo.

"Es un niño muy grande. Ha pesado 3, 9kg"

De modo que sólo se trata de encontrar el intervalo correspondiente... ¡Aquí está.!:

... Hasta 5 kilogramos.

Salí del supermercado con la primera prenda de ropa interior de mi hijo bajo el brazo y la sensación de haber superado con nota la primera prueba real como padre. Sentí que, a partir de ahora, todo sería más fácil; sobre todo cuando se me ocurrió a mí solo que, algo que iba a estar en la boca de William mucho tiempo, sería más apropiado adquirirlo en una farmacia.

Allí me dirigí en busca del chupete

"Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirle, señor?", me preguntó con una sonrisa afectada y una bata blanca, la farmacéutica.

"Quisiera comprar un chupete... Es para un bebé "

No sé porque me pareció necesario especificar.

"¿Lo quiere de silicona o de caucho?"

"Perdón...Cómo dice?"

Esto es una farmacia, ¿verdad?, pensé haciendo un recorrido visual por todo el local.

"¿Qué tipo de chupete?", insistió la mujer pacientemente.

Uno de esos que se meten en la boca, me respondí a mí mismo haciendo acopio de todas mis reservas de racionalidad, que nunca han sido muchas.

"No lo sé... ¿Qué me aconseja usted? "

Ella me sonrió con el aire de un hombre mirando a su hijo a punto de lograr atarse los cordones de los zapatos por primera vez. Casi incliné la cabeza para que me diera palmaditas en la nuca.

"¿Qué edad tiene el bebé?"

"Tres días "

"Primerizo, ¿eh?" Me sonrió con una mueca como si fuera una señal repleta de significado sólo para nosotros dos. "No se preocupe. Dentro de poco, todo parecerá mucho más fácil"

Cogió varios chupetes colgados de un soporte metálico a su izquierda y los extendió en el mostrador.

"Hasta que aparecen los primeros dientes es mejor utilizar los de silicona. Son más pequeños y blandos... ¿De qué color lo quiere?"

"Verde", respondí sin el menor asomo de duda por primera vez desde la llamada de Scully.

Ella lo envolvió de modo diligente, pero quince minutos después, cuando ya estaba al volante, camino del apartamento de Scully, aún seguía pensando si la mujer había captado en mi respuesta alguna connotación inadecuada que yo no había tratado de dar.

Tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué fue lo que quiso decir exactamente con el comentario de que pronto todo sería más fácil porque, a pesar del triunfo con los pañales, a mí todo me seguía pareciendo difícil. No hablo de ningún suceso relacionado con la paternidad con significado e implicaciones profundas. Nada de sí seré un buen modelo para William o de sí sabré proporcionarle todo lo que yo necesité de mi propio padre. No. Me refiero a cosas tan elementales y surrealistas en mi nuevo papel de padre, como tratar de encajar una llave en una cerradura, llevando al mismo tiempo en los brazos un paquete de treinta pañales, una carpeta con algunos documentos, una bolsa con un par de latas de te y algunos comestibles, las llaves del coche, un libro de brillantes tapas azules titulado _"Aprender a ser padre"_ que vi expuesto en el escaparate de la librería, al lado de la farmacia (tal vez después de todo, también existe Dios. ¿Quien, sino, me tiró de las orejas y me puso el libro ante los ojos?), un chupete sujeto entre mis labios por la arandela...

¡y pensar que hay padres ahí fuera que hacen esto mismo a diario cargando además a su propio bebé!.

Ya sé que podría haber utilizado mi nariz para pulsar el timbre y esperar a que Scully me abriera. Con un apéndice nasal como el mío es difícil olvidarse de él e ir por la vida como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que lo llevo encima. Por esa razón, en lugar de negar su existencia, algunas noches aprovecho mi insomnio para descubrirle nuevas posibilidades. Si mi ego goza de buena salud, como dice Scully, se me ocurren grandes ideas, como usarlo para retener el aroma de su pelo y su piel. Otras veces siento que sólo sirve para seguir el rastro del olor de la única bolsa de pipas que me quedaba y que perdí en medio del desorden ordenado de mi escritorio.  
Después de todo, esta vez decidí no usarla y utilizar en su lugar mi propia llave porque supuse que Scully estaría ocupada con el bebé. Mientras me esforzaba en lograrlo, me sorprendí sonriéndome a mí mismo al pensar que, en adelante, tendría que hacerlo muchas veces. Desde que intercambiamos nuestras llaves, algunos meses después de conocernos, como una declaración tácita de que confiábamos nuestra vida el uno al otro, yo apenas la había utilizado un par de veces. Scully tuvo algunas oportunidades más con la mia, pero tanto las unas como las otras fueron situaciones trágicas que hubiéramos preferido evitar y que, al menos en mi caso, crearon en mi subconsciente un proceso mental por el que las palabras llave de Scully iban directamente unidas a peligro. Creo que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

A partir de hoy ya no sería así.

Nada más abrir la puerta escuché a lo lejos una voz masculina que en principio se me antojó fuera de lugar.

Desde luego no era la mía, y confiaba en que no llevará tanto tiempo esperando este momento para estar con Scully como para que a nuestro hijo le hubiera cambiado la suya.

"Va a ser todo un muchachote, como su...", habló de nuevo la voz.

¡Oh!. Así que es... ¿Frohike?, me dije a mí mismo inmóvil ante la puerta, sorprendido e incluso, lo reconozco, un tanto alarmado. ¿Qué hacia Frohike en casa de Scully, aparentemente a solas con mi hijo y con mi... con Scully? ¿Y por qué razón se había detenido antes de acabar lo que fuera que estaba diciendo? ¿Era porque no se había atrevido o porque había ocurrido algo que se lo había impedido?

Dejé el paquete de pañales y todo lo demás en el suelo de la entrada y, sin cerrar siquiera la puerta, me dirigí al dormitorio.

Creo que todos pudieron oír mi suspiro de alivio en el momento en que descubrí que Frohike no estaba a solas con Scully, como me había temido. Le acompañaban Byers y Langly, seguramente conscientes de que dejarle solo en este momento podía tener como consecuencia la desaparición repentina del trío solitario. Un Dúo Solitario daría una imagen patética y poco profesional.

"Hola", dije simplemente.

En cuanto me vieron, los chicos dejaron de moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación colocando y abriendo cajas de regalos envueltos en papel multicolor. Se miraron unos a otros y, obedeciendo a algún tipo de señal pactada de antemano, comenzaron a hablar los tres a la vez atropelladamente, como si tuvieran algo importante que decir, pero sin decir nada en realidad.

" .. Chicos, tenemos que irnos ya... Es muy tarde y aún tenemos que...ya sabéis. De todos modos ya nos íbamos... Si necesitas cualquier cosa, Scully, llámanos... Es un bebé precioso... Nos alegramos mucho, pero tenemos que irnos... Hasta luego, Mulder... Ven a vernos cuando puedas...y cuida de ellos"

Y en menos tiempo del que necesite yo para llegar desde el coche al dormitorio, ellos pasaron a mí lado y desaparecieron dando un portazo que me sobresaltó y me hizo fijar por primera vez la mirada en Scully. Lo que vi me gustó, me hizo sonreír, y sobre todo me hizo feliz. Tanto que las rodillas me temblaron.

Mi familia.

Mi propia familia. La que después de ocho años, ¿o fueron 27?, logré crear con mis propias manos. Sentí como si en ese preciso instante se hubiera cerrado el círculo que quedó partido la noche que Samantha desapareció. William acababa de reconstruir, sólo con su existencia, la familia que yo destroce.

Al menos en el interior de mi alma.

Scully estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, sobre la almohada. Vestía su pijama de seda color vainilla preferido, y el mío. Hacía varios meses que ya no podía utilizarlo y ahora no había perdido la oportunidad de usarlo otra vez inmediatamente. Sobre él llevaba una bata azul marino de tejido muy ligero, y los pies descalzos. Su rostro seguía limpio de maquillaje, como la encontré tres días atrás, pero no era el mismo. Había descansado y recibido los cuidados médicos que necesitaba. Después de atenderle, el personal sanitario le había asegurado también que William era un bebé sano y perfecto. Los dos habían recibido el alta y se encontraban por fin en casa, al lado de las personas que amaban: su familia, los chicos...yo. Scully tenía el aspecto de sentirse bien, de sentirse feliz. Sobre todo porque en este momento sostenía al bebé en sus brazos en una posición relajada, sin la tensión, el miedo, y el dolor que reflejaba todo su cuerpo cuando la encontré, Su mirada era la de siempre, nítida y azul, y sus mejillas transparentes y rosadas. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre William, sus labios apenas rozando la cabecilla redonda como si le acariciase.

Scully sabía que yo estaba ahí, en la entrada del dormitorio, pero aún tardó unos segundos en levantar sus ojos hacia mí sin mover el rostro para no perder el contacto con la piel delicada del recién nacido. Luego me miró fijamente como si esperase a que yo dijera algo, pero después del saludo fue como si se me hubiera olvidado cómo se habla así que espere a que ella lo hiciera...

¿Alguna vez habían sido las palabras imprescindibles entre nosotros?

Tampoco en este momento.

Scully se incorporó de la cama poniéndose en pie y cuando quedó ante mí, sin una sola palabra, me entrego a William.

Se que entonces sí nos dijimos algo, pero no recuerdo qué porque a continuación todo mi cerebro quedó ocupado con una sola sensación: el tacto de los labios de Scully en los míos y el peso de 3, 9kg de carne ligera y viva en mis brazos.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separaron ella movió la mano que tenía sobre mi brazo izquierdo acariciándome suavemente. Miró un segundo al bebé y volvió a elevar sus ojos a mí sonriendo con el lado derecho de su cara. Únicamente movió esa comisura transformando su expresión feliz en otra traviesa y llena de intenciones desconocidas. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntar. Scully dio un paso atrás, media vuelta en dirección a la entrada del dormitorio y cuando ya no podía ver su rostro, confesó su plan.

"Cuida de tu hijo, Mulder. Aún no quiere dormir "

Un plan sencillo, claro, desprevenido, y algo arriesgado, pensé. Así es como me encuentro desde hace 15 minutos. En todo este tiempo, los únicos movimientos que me he atrevido a hacer son los necesarios para sentarme a los pies de la cama, sacar mi placa del bolsillo...y por supuesto, mover mis ojos para recorrerte mil veces con la mirada y grabarte en mi memoria fotografía.

La primera vez que te vi en aquella casa abandonada, oculto bajo una toalla y el miedo de Scully, apenas pude captar unos pocos detalles de ti. Tienes mis ojos y su pelo. Ahora que puedo mirarte más detenidamente no puedo evitar una sonrisa al comprobar que no cabe la menor duda de que eres mío y de ella, y entiendo los murmullos y miradas de reojo a mí alrededor durante estos días, a pesar de nuestra discreción...

Scully te ha vestido con una versión en miniatura de uno de sus trajes preferidos: el azul marino que tanto le gusta porque le da ese aire serio y profesional con el que se siente segura... Es un tanto a mí favor para cuando le sugiera que necesitas una camiseta de los Nicks, de tu talla.

Decía que ahora comprendo los murmullos y miradas. Durante ocho años, Scully y yo hemos puesto todo nuestro empeño en ocultar la verdad a nuestro alrededor, y a nosotros mismos...y de pronto llegas tú gritándolo a los cuatro vientos con tus ojos verdes y tu labio inferior claramente desproporcionado. Incluso tu nariz... ¡De acuerdo !. Ya dejo de sacarte defectos, pero sólo si tú dejas de poner cara de perrito abandonado. Se que mamá está tardando un poco, pero ¿es que acaso yo no soy nadie para ti?

Puede que hayas escuchado algunas conversaciones, mientras estabas ahí dentro, que te han creado dudas sobre mi, y por eso pareces preocupado. Sin embargo, también estoy seguro de que Scully te ha hablado de mí a menudo, y esa es la verdad que debes creer. Las cosas te irán un poco mejor si, como yo, recuerdas en quién puedes confiar. No sé si sabré ser el padre que necesitas, pero por muchos errores que llegue a cometer, ese será siempre un gran consejo. Te lo digo por experiencia...

"¿De qué estáis hablando, Mulder? "

" ..¿Eh?"

Levanto la cabeza y descubro a Scully de pie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si llevará ahí un buen rato escuchando.

"Era una conversación privada entre padre e hijo", bromeó mientras trato de disimular el calor que siento extenderse en mi cara

"¡Oh!... En ese caso será mejor que vaya a ver un rato la televisión, y dejar que los hombres hablen de sus cosas"

"En realidad no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda ", confieso alarmado. "Aún no estoy familiarizado con el idioma de William, pero estoy seguro de que trata de decirme algo importante"

Intento retirar mi dedo de la boca del bebé, pero él se las arregla para sujetarlo fuertemente con su manita izquierda e intensificar el movimiento de succión.

Scully, descalza y con el pelo húmedo, se ha acercado con el paso firme y decidido de todo un experto. Coge a William de mis brazos y se sienta en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Apoyada en la almohada, acomoda al niño en su regazo sujetando su cabecilla en el hueco del codo.

"No te preocupes, William" Scully habla con voz suave, como si estuvieran los dos solos, y yo no pudiera oírlo. "Estoy segura de que papá se esforzará por entenderte muy pronto. No le voy a permitir que te trate como a los peces de su acuario, que sólo comen si tienen la suerte de que yo aparezca por su apartamento. Tú tienes toda la comida preparada y calentita en cualquier momento. De eso se encarga mamá"

Sentado a los pies de la cama y con medio cuerpo vuelto hacia ellos contempló la escena como si fuera un espectador invisible. William emite ahora suaves gorjeos respondiendo a las palabras de Scully que ha retirado la mantita que le cubría para que pueda agitar libremente sus piernecillas embutidas en un pantalón azul marino, como la chaqueta.

De repente dejo de sentirme invisible. Como si hubiera aparecido en el centro de la habitación con un fogonazo, siento mi propia presencia avasalladora y fuera de lugar. Scully ha desabrochado el cinturón de su bata, y el botón superior de su pijama. Se dispone a descubrirse el pecho para amamantar a William y, sin pensar muy bien lo que hago, me levanto para abandonar el dormitorio.

"¿Adónde vas, Mulder?"

Me vuelvo para mirarla a los ojos. Su mano se ha detenido sobre la solapa del pijama.

"Yo...iba a esperar fuera...para que estés más cómoda"

Su expresión cambia con cada parpadeo. Sin una sola palabra puedo leer en su cara sorpresa, rubor, sarcasmo, e incluso una pizca de dolor.

"No tienes por qué irte... Es tu hijo. Los dos necesitamos que te quedes con nosotros"

"En el hospital no permitían..."

"Eran normas del hospital. Aquí no tienen sentido...A menos que tú prefieras salir"

"Sabes que deseo quedarme, Scully "

"En ese caso...acércate"

Hago un leve gesto de afirmación con la cabeza antes de volver a sentarme, esta vez en el lado izquierdo de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestras piernas se toquen, y acariciar también la mano de William. No se porque estoy tan nervioso. Siento como si fuera la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación íntima con Scully, lo cual no es así en absoluto. William es la prueba viva de ello.

Aunque ahora hace algún tiempo, lo cierto e indudable es que los dos hemos estado desnudos uno frente al otro. He recorrido su cuerpo muchas veces durante siete años con la imaginación, y con todos mis sentidos durante unos pocos meses. Estoy seguro de conocer hasta el último de sus secretos...pero ella siempre consigue desconcertarme una vez más.

Sin el menor titubeo, se ha retirado el pijama dejando al descubierto un seno algo mayor y más redondeado de lo que recuerdo. El pezón rosado y delicado que he acariciado muchas noches proporcionándole placer con mis labios muestra ahora un tono más oscuro y sobresale, junto con la areola, del resto de la piel blanca. Scully lo sujeta suavemente apoyando su mano en la parte inferior al tiempo que atrae al bebé un poco más cerca de su cuerpo. Para animarle a tomar el pecho roza ligeramente su mejilla con el pezón, lo que William interpreta como una señal pues inmediatamente gira la cabeza y abre los labios para tomarlo y reanudar el reflejo de succión que había comenzado en mi dedo. Esta claro que esta vez el esfuerzo ha merecido la pena pues se ha calmado al instante. Ya no mueve las piernas y, con los puños apretados, se dedica durante algunos minutos a su tarea. Está tan concentrado que incluso ha cerrado los ojos.

"Para ser tan pequeño estas hecho todo un tragoncete ", susurra Scully con la cabeza inclinada cerca del oído del niño.

Yo les miro absorto sintiéndome el espectador privilegiado de un fenómeno inesperado y fascinante. Distinto a todo de cuanto maravilloso he visto hasta ahora, y sé que he visto mucho.

"Es...la primera vez que lo veo. Quiero decir...lo he visto en televisión, pero verlo de cerca es...distinto"

"Que sea nuestro hijo lo hace distinto", afirmas levantando la cabeza para encontrar mi mirada.

Acerco mis dedos índice y anular para presionar ligeramente la parte superior del pecho que esta tomando William. Las yemas se hunden un poco en la carne e imagino la leche en su interior mientras inicio movimiento que acaba en el punto exacto en el que los labios de William se unen al cuerpo de Scully. Ella hace una inspiración profunda y me mira abrir la palma de la mano para acariciar el seno y la mejilla del bebé simultáneamente.

"¿Qué se siente, Scully?"

Reflexiona un momento como si buscará las palabras adecuadas. Ha cogido la mano del niño para acercarla a sus labios. Las comisuras se dirigen levemente hacia arriba.

"Es difícil de explicar. De alguna manera es como si William no hubiera nacido aún y necesitara mi cuerpo para sobrevivir. Me hace sentir bien...sentir fuerte...y me hace sentir que ahora tengo una misión tan importante que cumplir, que no puedo fallar" Y que necesitaré tu ayuda como la he necesitado siempre, sólo que esta vez no lo voy a negar porque ahora se trata nuestro hijo...También siento los labios de William más suaves que los tuyos, pero igual de cálidos. Siento como fluye la leche desde el interior de mi cuerpo hasta su boca. Es una sensación estremecedora y agradable que al igual que tus caricias, me aceleran el latido del corazón. Me siento... no sé qué más decir. Es como si el hecho de haber creado una vida me hubiera convertido en un ser humano valioso. Como si esta fuera la verdadera razón, la razón última, por la que estoy en este mundo...por la que estoy viva"

"Desde que te conocí, tú has sido para mí lo más valioso. La única que me ha dado lo que necesito, aquello por lo que de verdad vale la pena estar vivo. Tu amistad, tu confianza, tu respeto, tu amor...y este bebé que es parte de mí mismo. Que seguirá en el mundo cuando yo no esté "

"Siempre he creído en nosotros; en la relación que hemos tenido desde el principio, en lo que hemos vivido, en lo que hemos significado el uno para el otro aunque fuera utilizando menos palabras de las que hubiésemos deseado. Sólo sintiendo que estaba ahí, invisible, pero real. Comprobarlo ahora con hechos tangibles, con pruebas irrefutables que puedo ver, oír, y acariciar... Gracias, Mulder por hacerlo posible".

"Gracias por elegirme a mí entre 5000 millones"

La conversación y la necesidad de compartir el momento como si fuéramos un solo ser continúa unos minutos más en forma de dos pares de ojos fijos en el mismo punto. En nosotros mismos, en realidad. William sigue a lo suyo, ocupado en la decisiva misión de llegar a ser alguien en el mundo a partir de casi nada. Totalmente ajeno a la idea de que su cuerpo diminuto ya ocupa un espacio inmenso en dos corazones.

"Mientras estuve allí pensaba constantemente en ti y en él. En lo que nunca veria. Cosas como esta. Pensar en ello me ha servido para ver la vida desde una perspectiva nueva...y comprender que he estado buscando la verdad en el sitio equivocado. Que las cosas importantes son las que han sido siempre, las que están al alcance de casi todos y, al contrario de lo que creía nunca están ocultas"

"Eso es lo que he intentado hacerte comprender durante todo estos años, Mulder, pero has sido tú el que ha estado a punto de convencerme a mí de lo contrario. Por suerte, después de todo me he salido con la mía"

"Así es, mamá. Pequeña, pero con un carácter temible"

"¿Temible?"

Scully me esta amenazando con su ceja izquierda asegurándose de que pienso detenidamente lo que sea que pretenda decir a continuación. En este momento prefiero no arriesgarme y como sé que la mejor defensa es un ataque, me acerco inesperadamente y sin el menor aviso sello mis labios a los suyos

"Es un cumplido, Scully. Hay que ser una persona con un carácter temible para enfrentarse a lo que tú te has enfrentado, y acabar con este milagro entre los brazos"

Se que no está segura de sí he dicho esto sinceramente, o para proteger mi integridad física. Puede que ni siquiera me haya entendido del todo pues he soltado toda la frase sin separar mi boca de la suya, como dibujando las palabras en ella.

"Llevo tres días dando gracias a Dios por ello y diciéndome a mí misma que si tuviera que hacerlo, comenzaría ahora mismo desde el principio. Por ti y por nuestro hijo" reconoce respondiendo al juego de mis labios.

"También yo, pero trataría de cambiar algunas cosas. Hacerlas mejor"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Dejarte dormir en paz. Ordenar el despacho... Decirte la verdad acerca de lo que pensé la primera vez que cruzaste nuestra puerta de comunicación y te quedaste en ropa interior ante mi para enseñarme las picaduras de mosquito..."

"¿Qué pensaste?"

"Qué, espía o no, me alegraba de haberte conocido y de haber caído en una trampa digna del FBI"

"¡Mulder, yo no fui una trampa!. Entré a tu habitación para que vieras las marcas en mi espalda. Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué te habías creído?"

"Tranquila, Scully. Sólo es una broma" Me apresuro a poner una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla antes de que olvide lo que hay entre los dos. "Sé que parezco algo paranoico, pero hace tiempo que deje de creer que eras una trampa. Llevas ocho años demostrándomelo"

William hace algunos ruidos con su boca. Ha soltado el pecho para intentar girar la cabeza en mi dirección. Supongo que le atrae mi voz.

"Y a ti no se te ocurra decir una palabra, pequeñajo. Estoy siendo sincero con tu madre así que deja de mirarme como lo hace ella cuando trata de disimular que no cree una sola palabra de mis teorías", le advierto extendiendo mi dedo demasiado cerca de su cara.

William comienza a llorar y sus mejillas enrojecen instantáneamente. Scully le ha incorporado sobre su hombro para darle palmadas en la espalda.

"Tranquilo, mi niño", le consuela. "No pasa nada. Mamá no va a permitir que Fox (me mira fijamente a los ojos con las cejas muy altas) vuelva a asustarte. A veces dice cosas extrañas, pero no tienes porque preocuparte. No es un papá peligroso... Sólo un pelín paranoico, como él mismo ha reconocido"

De repente me siento culpable.

"Lo siento. No pretendía asustarle... Es que aún no conoce mi particular sentido del humor. Tendré más cuidado, Scully ", prometo bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

Me da la impresión de que ella se está riendo a carcajadas con los ojos, pero no quiero tentar mi suerte. Prefiero seguir mirando como reclina de nuevo a William en su regazo para que tome el otro pecho. En cuanto consigue la posición adecuada deja de llorar tan rápido como ha empezado. Scully me lanza una mirada traviesa.

"No llora por lo que le has dicho, Mulder. Es sólo que se ha terminado su ración y sigue teniendo hambre"

"¡Oh!. Creí que le había... En fin, la farmacéutica me advirtió de que al principio todo parece difícil, pero me ha asegurado que después las cosas mejoran"

"Dudo que las cosas puedan ser mejores de lo que son en este momento... ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?"

"Lo tengo en la entrada"

"Cuando William acabe su cena habrá que cambiarle el pañal. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?"

"Me gusta la idea de compartir los cuidados de nuestro bebé contigo, Scully, pero tienes que reconocer que te ha tocado la mejor parte", bromeó.

"Así son las cosas, señor", se burla. "De todos modos, no creo que lo hayas pensado detenidamente. Para conseguir este pequeño trofeo de menos de 4kg he tenido que llevar encima otros diez durante tres meses. Parece fácil cuando sólo tienes que pasear por el parque, pero te aseguro que no lo es tanto cuando quieres levantarte de la cama, conducir un coche, o presentar un informe a Skinner con un poco de dignidad. Y antes de eso fueron los mareos, los vómitos, los pechos hinchados, el sueño, el dolor de espalda, las carreras al baño..."

"Scully...vas a conseguir que William se sienta culpable", le advierto cuando consigo cerrar la boca.

"Tienes razón... No te preocupes, cariño", dice dirigiéndose al bebé. "Estoy hablando con papá. Es él quien tiene que sentirse culpable, no tú"

En este momento No estoy muy seguro de si debo sentirme culpable, como ella pretende, o directamente ofendido... Al fin y al cabo, la culpa no es toda mía... Creo. De pronto, Scully decide perdonarme y disimular sus ganas de reírse en mi cara adoptando su expresión más formal. Aquí está la doctora Scully, experta científica.

"Es una broma. En realidad, la mayoría de los inconvenientes del embarazo es culpa de la evolución, no tuya. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles cuando nos movíamos a cuatro patas, allá en Africa"

¿Mi suspiro de alivio habrá sonado demasiado exagerado?

"Sí es así, podemos confiar en que las cosas mejoren. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo en que actualmente la evolución sigue su curso. Si tenemos en cuenta que estamos rodeados de civilizaciones más avanzada que la nuestra, con las que inevitablemente entraremos en contacto directo algún día, nuestra evolución estará influenciada por ese contacto del mismo modo que en el pasado lo estuvo por las especies animales y los ecosistemas que nos rodeaban. Dado su mayor desarrollo tecnológico y científico es muy probable que hayan logrado superar muchos de esos inconvenientes, y probablemente podremos beneficiarnos de ello"

Puede que gran parte del tiempo tenga la cabeza en las nubes, Scully, pero yo también sé algo de ciencia. ¿Qué dices a eso?

"Según algunas teorías científicas, la evolución de nuestra civilización, influenciada o no por alienígenas, provocará entre otros efectos el aumento de la capacidad cerebral del ser humano, y por tanto del tamaño físico del cerebro... Me pregunto si los hombrecillos verdes habrán hallado ya el modo de solventar el pequeño inconveniente que ese aumento provocará en las mujeres embarazadas del futuro. Si no es así, me alegro de no estar en la piel de una de ellas"

Creo que mi cara tiene en este momento exactamente el mismo color que uno de esos hombrecillos verdes...o grises. Algunas veces, tener una memoria fotográfica puede ser un grave inconveniente.

"Scully, creo que William es demasiado pequeño e inocente para escucharnos discutir nuestras teorías. Podríamos provocarle estrés postraumático o algo peor. Creo que sería mejor dejarlo para cuando estemos en el despacho. "

"Hace nueve meses que William viene conmigo a donde quiera que voy, Mulder. Te aseguro que ha oído ya suficientes cosas extrañas como para estar tan curado de espanto como yo misma. Una teoría siniestra más, de vez en cuando, no le hará ningún daño"

Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos.

" _Fox, paranoico, siniestro_... Scully, ¿No estarás utilizando a nuestro hijo como escudo? Demuéstralo llamándomelo a la cara cuando le hayas dejado en su cuna"

Ella deja de mirarme para atender al bebé, que vuelve a agitarse inquieto después de soltar el pecho. Lo levanta con cuidado y, sin previo aviso, lo deja de nuevo en mis brazos.

"Mantele semisentado un momento mientras voy a por los pañales", me dice poniéndose en pie y componiendo su pijama para salir del dormitorio.

Vuelvo a sostener a William como si fuera un tubo de ensayo repleto de virus letales. Por suerte, esta segunda vez reacciono con mayor rapidez y enseguida logro colocarlo en una posición más digna, como me han ordenado.

¡Qué suerte tienes, William!. ¿Sabes que yo llevo más de diez horas sin probar bocado? No me mires mal si te digo que tengo intención de invitar a mamá a tomar una cena china en cuanto te hayas dormido. No es que tenga prisa por deshacerme de ti, pero no te imaginas cuanto necesito un momento a solas con ella. No eres el único que aprecia sus abrazos, ¿sabes?, y es algo extraño ver que ahora somos dos a repartir... De acuerdo, llámame egoísta si quieres. Reconozco que lo soy, pero ahora que conoces a mamá entenderás que la quiera toda para mí. De todos modos, tú tienes también mis brazos así que espero que no te importe que me la quede un ratito de vez en cuando... ¡Oh!, ahí vuelve. Por su cara diría que he hecho algo... mal.

"Mulder... Has traído pañales de niña"

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada hasta que comprendo que Scully no ha hecho un simple comentario, sino que espera una explicación. Tal vez incluso una teoría. Trato de encontrarla entre los engranajes de mi cerebro, pero me ha pillado desprevenido y no sé qué decir. Por fin, pongo mi mano abierta sobre la oreja izquierda del bebé a la vez que le cubro la otra con mi propio cuerpo asegurándome de que no puede oír nada. Luego, solo me sale un susurro.

" .. ¿Crees que a William le importará?"

Scully ahoga una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Me mira con sus ojos dulces y compasivos como si fuera un niño torpe al que se le perdona un error porque después de todo, la intención era buena.

"No. No creo que le importe lo más mínimo... En realidad creo que a nuestro hijo le afectará más mucho más el hecho de que pretendas, como me temo, colgar esto sobre su cuna. ¿Acaso pretendes que herede tu insomnio?"

Scully sostiene en la mano una especie de objeto no identificado sujeto con un cordón. Se trata de una forma redondeada, verde, y de goma, de la que salen cuatro apéndices largos y delgados a modo de brazos y piernas. En la zona en la que debería estar la cabeza y que, en realidad, forma un todo con el cuerpo, hay dos enormes ojos negros y una boca sonriente y llena de dientes amenazadores. Lo cojo para acercárselo a la cara del niño y lo aprieto suavemente haciendo que emita un pitido agudo. William lo mira interesado un momento.

"Le ha gustado. Algún día, cuando nosotros seamos un par de viejecitos sin apenas fuerzas para sostener nuestras placas, podremos retirarnos tranquilos a disfrutar de nuestra jubilación con la seguridad de que dejamos nuestra querida Sección en las mejores manos. Le hace sentir a uno mucho más tranquilo, ¿verdad, Scully?"

"De eso nada. Nuestro hijo estudiará Medicina, como yo"

"Como quieras, pero trabajará en los Expedientes X como yo...y como tú"

Scully mueve su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y pone los ojos en blanco. No importa. Tengo mucho tiempo para convencerla de que es lo mejor para William. Al fin y al cabo...lo hago por él.

"Mulder, deja de jugar con el futuro de nuestro hijo. En este momento necesito que te ocupes de su presente", me recuerda acercándome los pañales.

Será mejor que obedezca. Me levanto con cuidado y dejo a William acostado en la cama, tan desproporcionada para su tamaño que tengo miedo de que se pierda en ella. Scully se ha sentado a un lado y parece dispuesta no perderse detalle de esta nueva y sorprendente faceta de su compañero. Después de respirar un par de veces con disimulo para tranquilizarme, me dispongo a desnudarle mientras trato de no pensar en la mirada de ella Espero que William no empiece a llorar precisamente ahora y me deje en mal lugar.

"¡Vaya!. Creo que las palabras de Frohike no te hacen justicia. Ya eres todo un muchachote...como papá"

No sé si se ha notado, pero esto ha sido un intento de aliviar la tensión de sentirme observado por Scully. Hacer un poco el tonto y utilizar mi singular sentido del humor suele predisponerla de un modo positivo aunque no lo reconozca, así que utilizo mi mejor voz de falsete y finjo hablar con William.

"¡Mulder!", me regaña ella sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

"Ahora es cuando deberías ir a ver la televisión, Scully. Estas sí son cosas de hombres"

"Te recuerdo que, en lo que se refiere a ciertas cosas de hombres, la opinión más acreditada es la de una mujer"

"¡Ops!... ¿Has oído eso, William? Espero que no. Aún eres demasiado joven para escuchar según qué cosas de tu racional, educada, responsable, y pervertida mamá"

"¿Eh?"

"No me levantes esa ceja, Scully. Eres tú la que ha dicho lo que has dicho. Ahora no puedes negarlo. William y yo somos testigos"

Cuando acabo de cambiarlo y vestirlo, lo llevo a la cuna y le acuesto sobre el lado izquierdo para que pueda mirarnos a través de los barrotes de su cuna blanca. Sin vacilar un segundo, sujeto el muñeco alienígena de modo que quede también al alcance de su vista.

Scully sigue todos mis movimientos con expresión satisfecha, como si pensará que estoy aprendiendo rápido. Hace apenas una hora, me sentía tan rígido y asustado, que estoy seguro de que ha dudado que fuera buena idea dejarme a solas con el bebé mientras ella se duchaba. Tres días atrás ella ofrecía esta misma imagen y parece haber decidido que incluso yo merezco la oportunidad que no me han dado en el hospital.

"Creo que vas a ser un gran padre", me felicita mientras se coloca junto a mí para mirar al bebé ya con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse. "William tiene suerte de tenerte"

"Yo soy el afortunado por teneros a vosotros ", aseguro tomando sus deditos minúsculos en mi mano derecha, y los cálidos y reconfortantes de ella en la izquierda.

Scully responde al contacto dejando que una sonrisa silenciosa asome a su cara.

"¿Qué?", pregunto intrigado.

Intenta responder con la mirada, pero esta noche ni siquiera eso parece suficiente. Hay tanto que decir y que escuchar...

"Lo único en lo que no creías, Mulder, y aquí lo tienes en carne y hueso. Un pequeño milagro"

"Dicen que rectificar es de sabios, y que ver es creer... Ahora es tu turno, Scully"

"No me atosigues. Cualquier día de estos te daré la sorpresa de tu vida"

"Con las que me has dado a lo largo de todo este tiempo a mí lado ya has hecho de mí un hombre feliz, pero si deseas seguir intentándolo, no pondré la menor objeción"

Nuestras miradas quedan clavadas hasta que los dos sabemos que, a partir de ahora, todo es posible... Incluso que nos permitan ser felices.

"En este momento a mí me haría feliz comer algo. Vamos a la cocina"

"Mejor quedémonos aquí. He traído un par de latas de té y algo de comida china"

Scully ya se ha puesto en pie para salir del dormitorio, pero de repente se gira con la espalda muy recta y las manos en las caderas. Debo de haber dicho algo inadecuado y no tengo la menor idea de qué es. Juro que ha sido sin mala intención.

"¿Comida china y té? Mulder, creo que ha llegado el momento de que repasemos de nuevo esa pequeña charla que tenemos tú y yo de vez en cuando, acerca de la comida sana"

"¡Vamos, Scully!. Olvídate de los cucuruchos Totuffi. La vida es breve, pero a veces ta buena, que sería una pena no celebrarlo"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero esta vez tengo una buena razón para ser inflexible "

"¿De qué se trata? ¿No será sólo una excusa para llevar al díscolo Fox Mulder a tu redil?"

"Tú ya estas en mi redil. Lo único que trato es de evitar que William acabe con una dosis de aditivos, excitantes, y conservantes en su organismo que no le convienen en absoluto"

"¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro hijo con esto? La cena q he traído es para nosotros. Si el asunto es que nos vea comer y pretenda que la compartamos, acepto comer en la cocina. El ya ha acabado con su ración"

"No por mucho tiempo. En menos de tres horas volverá a pedir otra y para entonces mi cuerpo estará en pleno proceso de elaboración de una nueva dosis de leche fresca...con sabor a rollito de primavera. Tendrás suerte si tu propio hijo no te demanda por fraude alimentario"

"Scully, empiezo a notar que esto de ser padres tiene implicaciones que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido sospechar. ¿Qué se supone que deben comer un par de padres primerizos y hambrientos?"

"En realidad, tú no tienes porque arriesgar tu salud sorprendiendo a tu organismo con un cambio radical de dieta. A estas alturas podrá ser un error fatal. Trae lo que tengas y vamos a la cocina. Yo prepararé algo más adecuado para mí"

"¡Ni hablar!. Desde que supe que estabas embarazada me juré a mí mismo que me esforzaría por ser un buen padre. No estaría bien que olvidase mi promesa ante el primer obstáculo sin importancia. No quiero que William se forme una opinión negativa de mí...tan pronto. ¿Qué toca cenar hoy?"

Ha levantado las cejas muy alto y está sonriendo de un modo enigmático. Creo que he hablado demasiado pronto, pero no pienso retractarme. Es una cuestión de orgullo así que dejó que me coja la mano y me arrastre a la cocina.

"Voy a preparar algo rápido. Siéntate ahí y toma nota de tu primera lección acerca de la alimentación equilibrada."

Dicho y hecho. Scully ha abierto la nevera y, después de reflexionar un momento, ha comenzado a vaciar envases, trocear, mezclar, y repartir productos, disponer un par de cubiertos, y probar el punto de la salsa. Todo a la vez. En menos de quince minutos ha colocado dos enormes platos de ensalada a cada lado de la mesa. Después de mirarla ir y venir, centro mi atención en el plato que tengo delante. Ella se ha sentado enfrente de mí y al instante ha captado mi mirada interrogante.

"Scully...Aquí todo es verde, blanco, y amarillo. ¿Dónde está el plato fuerte?"

"¿Qué plato fuerte?"

"Hamburguesas, salchichas, filetes...carne... No sé. Algo que acompañe a esta sencilla ensalada"

"Esto no es una sencilla ensalada, Mulder. Es una cena completa y equilibrada que te sentará de maravilla. Ya lo verás"

Empiezo pinchando un trozo de lechuga y mirándolo suspicaz mientras trato de disimular una expresión patética en mi rostro. Al fin y al cabo, ha tenido el detalle de hacerme la cena...y seguro que encuentro el modo de meter la bolsa con el menú chino en el baño sin que ella se dé cuenta.

"¿Estás segura?", insisto de todos modos. "Te recuerdo que soy un hombre bastante grande. Como médico que eres, debes saber cuales son aproximadamente las necesidades mínimas diarias de un ser humano como yo"

"Lo sé perfectamente, Mulder, y te aseguro que esta ensalada las cubre por completo. Además, si quieres puedes repetir. Es posible que una sola ración te quede algo justa"

Ahora me siento mejor, pero de todos modos...¡Cuidado!. Está leyendo mis pensamientos en mi rostro. Pon cara de póker.

"¡Vamos, Mulder!. Lleva lechuga, champiñones, salmón, y alguna que otra cosa más. Es exactamente lo que necesitas"

"Sí tú lo dices...", murmuró mirando cabizbajo el plato.

"Por supuesto. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?"

"Sabes que sí", afirmó metiéndome el primer trozo de verdura en la boca.

Scully sonríe satisfecha de haber logrado su objetivo, y se dispone a abordar su propio plato.

Después de dos o tres bocados empiezo a cogerle el gusto, y a creer que las cosas que a Scully le gusta comer, son realmente comestibles. Desde lo de el polen, lo he dudado seriamente.

"Felicidades. Eres una cocinera mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado"

"Así es, Mulder. Y cuando me conozcas de verdad descubrirás que tengo alguna que otra habilidad más, digna de tener en cuenta."

"¿Cuando te conozca de verdad? Qué quieres decir? Llevamos juntos más de ocho años. Creo que puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que te conozco a fondo. Reconozco que hacerlo en sentido bíblico me ha costado un poco, pero ahí está la prueba. Durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna...por cierto, eso de traer bebés al mundo también lo haces muy bien. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo. Felicidades, mamá"

"Gracias... Gracias por estar ahí, Mulder"

Ha dejado su tenedor en el plato y bajado la mirada. Su rostro ahora muestra un tono sombrío, y agita la cabeza un par de veces como si quisiera disipar algún recuerdo doloroso...

"¿Por estar donde más deseo estar?" Me inclino hacia adelante en la mesa para encontrar su mirada. "Esto no es sólo un favor de una persona hacia su amiga. Esto trata también de William...y de mí"

Scully decide por fin volver a mirarme de frente.

"No he hecho sólo lo que debía hacer. Es sobre todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba. He estado tan asustado ante la posibilidad de perderte de nuevo cuando apenas te había encontrado, y no conocer siquiera a nuestro hijo..."

Sin que yo mismo me dé cuenta he movido la mano por encima de la mesa hasta encontrar la suya.

" ..pero lo conseguimos. Les hemos vencido. Aún tenemos nuestra lucha, y ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro más que nunca. Juntos somos más fuerte que ellos"

Scully ha girado su mano hacia arriba para enlazar sus dedos con los míos.

"Trato de racionalizarlo. Decirme a mí misma una y otra vez que si luchó y cuento con tu ayuda puedo salir adelante, y darle a William una vida digna...pero aún me supera el miedo. Ya no se trata sólo de mí. Si cometo un error o deciden venir a por mí, tengo demasiado que perder. Y perderías tú también"

"Esa amenaza ha estado sobre mi cabeza desde mucho antes de que William existiera como un pequeño puñado de células. Si hubieran querido ya lo habrían utilizado para conseguir de mí lo que hubiesen querido. Por eso ya no tengo tanto miedo, y porque sé que juntos somos más fuertes que cada uno de nosotros. Somos unos supervivientes, Scully, y ahora tenemos un hijo que debe sobrevivirnos a nosotros. Es ley de vida, y me niego a considerar la posibilidad de que no sea así. Disfrutemos de lo que tenemos, que es mucho. Es más de lo que nunca nos atrevimos a soñar despiertos. Ahora somos una familia, Scully. Una familia completa y casi normal"

"¿Casi?"

"Bueno...yo formo parte de ella. La perfección absoluta no existe, pero si te acercas esta bien"

Se ha levantado de la silla para acercarse a mí y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos tratan de hacerme creer que soy un hombre valioso y digno de ser amado por el simple hecho de ser quien soy... Puede que algún día sea capaz de creer también esto.

"Mulder, hace mucho tiempo que mi sueño no es tener una familia completa y normal sino tener exactamente lo que tengo ahora. Por lo que a mí respecta, tenerte a ti es tenerlo todo y, desde hace tres días esa es literalmente la verdad"

He apoyado mis manos sobre las suyas presionando un poco más fuerte contra mi cara. El calor traspasa mi piel y penetra hasta el centro de mi cuerpo antes de que Scully vuelva a su sitio a terminar su cena. Yo hago lo mismo. Mirando un trozo de salmón ahumado pinchado en mi tenedor, una idea comienza a rondar mi cabeza. Al instante engullo el bocado y decido compartirla con ella.

"Scully, ¿crees que podrías...? Quiero decir... ¿Te importaría enseñarme a cocinar?"

Ha abierto sus párpados al máximo, confundida. Creo que se está preguntando si realmente recuerdo una sola palabra de la conversación que acabamos de tener. Durante un minuto imagina cosas que prefiero no saber hasta que al fin se atreve a preguntar.

"¿Quieres aprender a cocinar ahora? ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Scully, eres médico y conoces mi dieta habitual. ¿No deberías dar saltos de alegría ante mis propósitos de convertirme en un hombre y un padre modelo, aunque sólo sea en ese aspecto?"

Juraría que se muere de ganas por hacer exactamente eso, pero le resulta imposible porque se ha quedado pegada a la silla. Atónita.

"Empezamos mañana por la mañana", reacciona de pronto como para asegurarse de que no cambie de opinión.

"Por mí, perfecto"

¡Oh, oh!... Se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Hay algo que no le ha quedado muy claro.

"Mulder, aún no me has respondido. ¿Por qué quieres aprender?".

Fuiste tú misma quien, no hace mucho tiempo me recordó muy poco sutilmente que ya soy un hombre de mediana edad. He decidido que precisamente hoy es un buen día para comenzar a cuidarme un poco. William va a necesitar que me haga con un buen expediente como cazador de alienígenas si quiere ir a la Universidad"

"Ya tienes un expediente bastante aceptable, Mulder. En cuanto al tema de la cocina, creo que no he entendido bien qué es exactamente lo que pretendes. ¿Aprender a cocinar, o comer más sano?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Bien... Puedo darte algunas normas básicas para que tu alimentación sea más equilibrada. Cosas relacionadas con los aditivos, conservantes, niveles de colesterol...pero respecto a cocinar apenas superó las primeras lecciones"

"¿Puedes sobrevivir una semana completa sin tomar comida preparada, pizza, menús chinos, o platos que pasan directamente del congelador a la mesa con una breve parada de treinta segundos en el microondas?"

"Si"

"En ese caso eres la persona que necesito. Empezamos mañana por la mañana con el desayuno"

Desde que la conozco, me ocurre con frecuencia algo curioso. Actúo como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en el hombre más tímido de la Tierra.

Cosa que no soy en absoluto.

Hay ocasiones (muchas ocasiones) en que deseo tener el valor suficiente como para pedir a Scully que salga a tomar unas copas conmigo. Es muy sencillo. Nada más natural y espontáneo al final de una jornada de trabajo que decir algo como.

 _"_ _Scully, me apetece una cerveza fría, ¿vienes?"._

O más fácil aún.

 _"_ _Scully, es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué tal si pasamos hoy de los sándwiches en el despacho, y nos regalamos el menú caliente del día en la cafetería?"._

Fácil, ¿verdad? Incluso lo ensayo de vez en cuando ante el espejo del ascensor. Estoy casi seguro de que ella recibiría con agrado cualquier propuesta de este tipo y, sin embargo, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo he hecho en los últimos ocho años... Sí, ya sé que técnicamente hablando, sí nos sentamos de vez en cuando en la barra o en la mesa de un bar a tomar algo, pero no me refiero a eso. No me refiero a parar un momento ante una taza de café o una ensalada para ordenar, analizar, compartir, y discutir la información que hemos recopilado acerca del caso en el que estamos inmersos en un momento determinado. Eso sí lo hemos hecho miles de veces juntos, al igual que muchas otras cosas. De hecho, creo que Scully y yo somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa el uno por el otro. Nos lo hemos demostrado mil veces, y la criatura durmiendo a los pies de la cama en la que fue concebido es la prueba irrefutable. Juntos hemos creado una vida nueva que resume (espero que en el buen sentido) todo lo que somos nosotros dos.

Parece que un nivel de compenetración física y emocional como el que tenemos debería ser la consecuencia lógica de un proceso de socialización entre compañeros que comparten día a día los avatares de la vida.

Pero no es exactamente así, y eso se debe a que una de las pocas cosas que no hemos hecho juntos es lo que el resto del mundo entiende como socializar. Después de todo, socializar es algo que uno hace por ahí en su tiempo libre con sus amigos, dos cosas que a ninguno de los dos nos han sobrado desde que nos conocemos...y que tal vez, en el fondo, tampoco lo hemos necesitado.

Me doy cuenta de ello cuando pienso en mis fines de semana. En vez de enfrentarme de cara con el problema tantas veces resuelto ante el espejo, doy un rodeo más. Los viernes por la tarde, antes de salir del despacho, comienzo a pensar excusas para ver a Scully el sábado por la mañana, o ese mismo día por la noche. Vale casi cualquier cosa.

 _"_ _Scully, hay rumores de que esta noche se producirán avistamientos de..."._

 _"_ _Scully, necesito que me ayudes a buscar información en este montón de periódicos viejos acerca de un tal..."._

 _"_ _Necesito comentarte un par de detalles que he encontrado en el expediente de... ¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa está noche?"._

Cualquier excusa para estar cerca de ella unos minutos más y no poner sonido a las palabras correteando en el interior de mi cráneo.

 _"_ _Scully, ¿Te apetece salir conmigo esta noche? Nada que ver con el trabajo. Sólo quiero estar contigo, tomar un té helado, pasear juntos, y hablar de nosotros mismos. Me apetece hacer un poco el tonto, olvidarme de la corbata, dejar la placa y la pistola en el cajón, y ver una película absurda en un cine casi vacío...pero si lo prefieres, podemos ir a bailar"._

Lo peor de todo eran los domingos cuando ya no valía ninguna de mis excusas profesionales y, ante la perspectiva de 24 horas por delante sin su voz ni su presencia, me lanzaba al vacío sin red. Sólo he sido capaz de hacerlo unas pocas veces.

 _"_ _Scully, he alquilado una película. ¿Quieres venir a verla a mí casa? Habrá cerveza y palomitas sin mantequilla, gratis"._

Scully siempre aceptaba cuando proponía algo así (lo que me confirma que debo ser más tímido de lo que creo o directamente un idiota, porque de lo contrario hubiera intentado el siguiente paso mucho antes), incluso sabiendo que la película tendría más tiros, puñetazos, chistes de doble sentido, y hombres con una lesión masiva en el cerebro de los que ella será capaz de digerir en hora y media de proyección. Momentos como estos son lo más parecido que Scully y yo tenemos a lo que el resto del mundo llama socializar, y aun así nos han llevado donde estamos ahora mismo.

A priori, esta noche podría haber comenzado como uno de esos viernes. Vengo a ver a Scully, ceno con ella, hablamos de todo y de nada sin soltar los expedientes de las manos, nos sentamos en el salón, y encendemos la televisión... No. Esta noche no se parece a ninguna otra. De hecho, desde hace casi un año ninguna noche es igual. Creo que el hecho de decir a Scully en el despacho que me pasaría por su casa a comentar algún asunto profesional y, con William ya en la cuna, seguir llamando a su puerta con la carpeta bajo el brazo son en realidad los efectos secundarios de mi bendita paranoia. Ahora que definitivamente hemos decidido socializar, sólo de puertas para adentro, yo sigo sintiendo que las ventanas ven y las paredes oyen. Puede que ya no tenga importancia porque de todos modos es imposible ocultarlo, pero aún así no puedo evitar un escalofrío al pensar que el cuadro puede caer en cualquier momento desde cualquier pared, y mostrar el ojo negro y siniestro de El Gran Hermano. Pensar que entonces podrían no sólo separarnos sino incluso obligarnos a odiarnos mutuamente, dejar de ser lo que somos el uno para el otro... Tengo miedo de que algún día nosotros seamos los muertos.

No. Deja de pensar así ahora mismo, Mulder. Lo llevas haciendo desde hace ocho años, y sólo ha servido para mantenerte demasiado lejos de Scully. Esto no es una novela, es la realidad...y a veces la realidad supera a la ficción.

Scully ha acabado de lavarse los dientes y ha vuelto al dormitorio. Yo llevo un rato, no sé cuánto, sentado a los pies de la cama mirando el sueño de nuestro bebé, y no la he oído entrar.

"Esa es la cara que tenias durante la escena más memorable de la última película que vimos en mi video"

"¿Qué película?", pregunto sin apartar los ojos de William. No me apetece hacer el esfuerzo de recordar, ni de hacer sitio en mi mente para nada que no sean ellos dos.

 _"Alíen Resurrection"_

El asomo de sonrisa en mi rostro debe haber sido tan imperceptible que, aunque Scully lo ha captado, se acerca para sentarse a mí lado en silencio, como si no quisiera sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

El dormitorio está iluminado únicamente por la lamp6de una de las mesillas; lo justo para poder mirarle sin que la luz moleste los delicados ojos de William mientras los nuestros permanecen perfectamente inmóviles en él.

Creo que se nos ha olvidado parpadear,

Scully deja escapar un suspiro involuntario y yo muevo mi mano poniendo la palma hacia arriba, sobre mi rodilla, para que lea el mensaje. Un segundo después la suya está encima, nuestros dedos enredados en un abrazo tibio

"Después de ocho años este sería el final feliz de una buena obra literaria, pero a mí me parece el principio"

"Es el principio de una obra maestra, Mulder. La nuestra"

"Ha sido un enorme esfuerzo, pero al fin he logrado hacer algo bueno por ti. Siento que hayas tenido que soportar el resto de mis fracasos. No ha sido justo

Me mira con una sincera cara de incredulidad.

"¿Fracasos? ¿En serio crees que hubiera confiado el éxito de una misión como ésta a alguien que no me hubiese proporcionado pruebas suficientes e irrefutables de competencia y capacidad? Créeme, Mulder, elegir a un fracasado como padre de mi hijo no ha sido nunca una opción. Ni siquiera cuando pensaba que el tiempo comenzaba a correr en mi contra"

"¿Nunca?"

"Absolutamente nunca", repite convencida.

La reacción en cadena debe haber comenzado con un temblor involuntario en mi labio inferior. Lo muerdo para controlarlo Lo y trato de mantener la mirada inocente que estaba dirigiendo a William, pero es inútil. Apenas la sombra de un guiño y un par de aleteo fugaces de mi nariz han sido suficientes para que ella descifra hasta la última coma que pasa por mi mente. Las manchas rojas brotan súbitas en sus mejillas y se extienden a tal velocidad que seguramente voy a sufrir quemaduras por el simple contacto de nuestras manos. Scully retira la suya y trata de ocultar la vergüenza con la excusa de un mechón de cabello que debe ser devuelto a su lugar, detrás de la oreja.

"Creí que eras tú, Mulder... Es decir, no lo creía. En aquel momento estaba total y absolutamente segura. No me cabía la menor duda... Bueno, ya lo sabes"

" ** _Creer_** debe ser la palabra más extraña del diccionario. Significa dos cosas totalmente opuestas. Estar absolutamente seguro de algo, y no estarlo en absoluto.", reflexionó en voz alta.

Por fin le ofrezco una sonrisa abierta que hace que Scully respire aliviada. Sabe que todo ha sido una broma. Un juego del adolescente Mulder que ella dice que aún llevo dentro, pero le resulta difícil controlar la reacción de su cuerpo incluso cuando recuerda lo ocurrido sin que yo le provoque.

"Hablando de fracasos, no creo que sea posible encontrar un ejemplo más claro que yo misma. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nos conocíamos cuando ocurrió aquello? ¿Cuatro años?. Y durante todo el tiempo que estuve sentada en el sofá con la copa de vino en la mano no lo dudé ni un sólo segundo... ¡Dios! Si el FBI tuviera una sección para investigar a fracasados, yo tendría una placa dorada con mi nombre y un escritorio propio en el despacho mejor iluminado de todo el edificio...porque sin duda sería la Directora"  
No sé si dejar que vea la carcajada que estoy sujetando con fuerza dentro de mí, o besara hasta que los dos quedemos sin aliento y agradecerle el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer para expresar en voz alta los sentimientos que aún conserva de aquel suceso. Scully agita la cabeza suavemente para disipar las imágenes. En este momento los dos tenemos mejores cosas de que ocuparnos así que volvemos nuestra atención a William, que acaba de abrir la boca en un bostezo desproporcionado para su pequeño tamaño. Literalmente, le hemos visto la campanilla. Scully no tarda en imitarle inconscientemente mientras se cubre la boca con la mano.

"¿Estás cansada?".

" .. Un poco. Ha sido un día largo"

"Vamos"

Señaló la cama detrás de nosotros mientras me pongo en pie para retirar el edredón y las sábanas. Ella me mira desde el otro lado, sigue mis movimientos como sopesando si decir algo durante más de un minuto, y no parece que tenga intención de meterse en la cama. Simplemente está de pie, con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y la mirada fija en el centro de la sábana. De repente siento que he dado por supuesto algo que tal vez no...

"Necesito quedarme con vosotros esta noche, Scully...Es decir, si tú quieres...pero dormiré en el sofá si prefieres estar..."

Mi voz sale vacilante, y no sé hacer salvo esperar una respuesta.

"No sabía como pedírtelo... Quiero que pasemos nuestra primera noche juntos, como una familia normal, pero no sabía si... Tú nunca has necesitado una vida normal así que no quiero que te sientas obligado".

"Hace tanto tiempo que la perdí... Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo una vida normal, que ya no recuerdo como es. Necesito aprenderlo de nuevo contigo"

Me mira de frente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y por fin esboza una mueca que se amplía hasta convertirse en una sonrisa abierta y grande de las que me hacen que me sienta feliz una noche entera. Scully se quita la bata y la deja cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de la silla del tocador, mientras yo me miró a mí mismo. Su pijama color vainilla me recuerda que sólo tengo la ropa que he llevado toda la tarde desde que salí de casa.

"No tendrás un pijama de mi talla para prestarme, ¿verdad?", le pregunto en parte para disipar la nube de nervios que siento flotar entre los dos, encima de la cama.

A veces somos patéticos. Ahí está William, durmiendo a menos de tres metros, y nosotros hablándonos con frases entrecortadas y miradas fugaces como si apenas nos conociéramos...como si fuéramos dos adolescentes inexpertos.

"Lo único que tengo de tu talla es el camisón que utilicé el último mes del embarazo...pero prefiero que no te lo pongas"

Gracias por colaborar conmigo en mi esfuerzo por crear un ambiente distendido en los dos, Scully. Es todo un detalle...pero deja la cosa del humor para un experto. Tu ya haces de maravilla otras muchas cosas. No necesitas demostrarme nada.

Ni siquiera tengo que mirar sus labios apretados para saber que está poniendo imágenes a sus palabras. Ahora tengo dos opciones. Una, tomármelo muy a pecho y actuar en consecuencia con el fin de salvaguardar mi virilidad o, sólo por esta vez y en atención a William, tragarme mi maltrecha hombría y hacer como si no hubiera captado la broma de Scully. Me inclino por la segunda y ni siquiera trato de mejorar el chiste con mi propia aportación. Sólo me dispongo a quitarme los zapatos lanzando los con los pies debajo de la cama y me ocupo a continuación de los pantalones.

Como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, Scully se da la vuelta y camina hacia la entrada del dormitorio. Estoy a punto de preguntar adónde va, pero ella cierra la puerta con un movimiento lento, como estudiado, y vuelve de nuevo a la cama sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Me apresuró a terminar de quitarme los pantalones y la camiseta y, sólo con mi ropa interior, me meto en la cama para que decida volver a mirarme.

Yo espero silencioso, creo que sin respirar, y pienso que tal vez debería decir algo para romper el hielo... No. El hielo, no. Lo que quiero es dar una patada a alguna piedra de la parte baja del muro y ver cómo el resto se derrumba y cae rodando por la ladera.

"Ven a la cama, Scully. Estas demasiado lejos"

Por si no ha quedado claro y no he sido lo suficientemente directo, le ofrezco mi mano como si pretendiera sacarle a bailar. Ella acepta poniendo sus dedos tibios sobre mi palma Para meterse en la cama con un movimiento ágil, casi inesperado. Se ha sentado a mí lado con la espalda apoyada en la almohada, pero está tan concentrada colocando el borde de la sabana sobre su regazo que creo que se ha olvidado de mí, así que decido hacerle notar mi presencia pasando mi brazo detrás de ella para apoyar mi mano en la parte superior de su espalda, cerca del cuello. Reacciona al instante dejando lo que está haciendo e inclina su cara hacia mí. Ha sido casi imperceptible, pero me ha parecido oír uno o dos sonidos discretos de su nariz, como si olfateara algo.

"¿Has cambiado tu marca de colonia, Mulder? Ahora usas la mía"

¿Por qué no me sorprende que esas sean sus primeras palabras cuando nuestros cuerpos vuelven a estar tan próximos como para notar el calor que cada uno irradia hacia el otro?

"Quería estar cerca de ti. Pensé pedir permiso a las enfermeras para que me dejaran quedarme contigo por las noches. Después de todo soy agente del FBI, y tu compañero de trabajo. Después de lo ocurrido seguramente necesitabas protección oficial también en el hospital...pero creo que hubiera sido como tratar de entrar en los aposentos privados del castillo de una doncella medieval. Con Frohike y tu hermano Bill por allí cerca seguramente hubiera acabado de cabeza en el foso de los cocodrilos.

"Así que..."

"He venido aquí cada noche y he utilizado tu ducha. Hacía años que no dormía más de cuatro horas seguidas"

"¿En esta cama?".

"En tu sofá. Quería reservar la cama para cuando estuviéramos los tres juntos... Tenía miedo de que nunca llegará este día "

"Yo también"

Scully me esta mirando por fin de frente.

"No quería vivir sola esta experiencia. Reyes ha hecho cuanto ha podido. Me ha sido de gran ayuda y sé que no lo hubiera logrado sin ella...pero a quien necesitaba era a ti"

Se ha recostado un poco más hasta que su cabeza descansa apoyada en el hueco de mi brazo, y su mejilla muy cerca de mi corazón. Apenas unos centímetros debajo de mi nariz, el olor de su pelo se confunde con mi propio olor haciéndome sentir más cerca de ella.

"Mientras te buscaba temía que tal vez no fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo de salvarte y conocer a William, pero me obligue a mí mismo a no dejarme llevar por el pánico y la desesperación. Me repetía una y otra vez que ya que no iba a estar a tu lado durante el acontecimiento más importante de mi vida, al menos tenía que encontrarte para conocer hasta el último detalle de la fuente más fiable. Háblame del nacimiento de William, Scully. Se que he tenido un hijo. Puedo sentirlo en la mente y en el corazón, pero al igual que te ha ocurrido a ti, me gustaría sentirlo también en el cuerpo"

Dejas escapar un suspiro intenso y tu aliento acaricia mi piel un instante antes de apoyar tu mano en mi estómago para moverla recorriendo el contorno de mi cuerpo. Acabas abrazada a mí con tu brazo izquierdo para luego apretarme contra ti.

"Duele más de lo que yo creía..."

De repente estoy un poco perplejo y no sé qué decir. No esperaba que sus primeras palabras, sus primeras impresiones al hablar de ello conmigo fueran para reconocer de algún modo su vulnerabilidad. Sólo desde su propio punto de vista, por supuesto. Desde el mío, sólo puedo reconocer una vez más su valentía porque sé que las palabras de Scully rara vez expresan realmente la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Lo cual significa que, aún no dudando de ellas, para comprenderlas del todo debo mirar en sus ojos. Por eso deslizo mi dedo índice bajo la línea de su mandíbula hasta detenerlo bajo la barbilla y le hago levantarla hacia mi. Ahí está. Dentro de esta mirada limpia, descansada, y feliz aún puedo leer entre líneas algunos trazos de sufrimiento borroso. Ella sabe que lo estoy haciendo y trata de disimular, de mostrarse otra vez fuerte.

" .. Pero ahora todo ha acabado y es un dolor que merece la pena soportar. Seguramente es el único dolor que puede sentir un ser humano sin perder un ápice de dignidad. El único dolor que proporciona mayor sentido a la vida, en lugar de restárselo"

Levanto su cara un poco más para besarle la frente.

"No necesitas quitar importancia ni intensidad a tu dolor cuando hablas conmigo. No quiero que lo hagas. Nunca lo he querido, pero especialmente ahora necesito saber qué sentiste exactamente. Se q6dar a luz duele mucho, Scully, pero soy un hombre. Nunca voy a experimentar ni por lo tanto a conocer ese tipo de dolor. No puedo saber qué sentiste realmente por mucho que trate de imaginarlo. Por eso no quiero que alejes de mí todavía más esa experiencia haciendo menos evidente ese dolor. Ahora más que nunca, necesito conocer la verdad. Esta vez no puedo permitir ni un solo Estoy bien, Mulder. Prométemelo"

Cuando terminó de hablar, oigo un sonido en ti garganta. Parece que sólo has tragado saliva, pero cuando bajas la mirada adivino que el nudo que has logrado bajar a tu pecho iba cargado de mucho más.

"Todo empezó el lunes de madrugada, cuando me levanté para ir al baño por cuarta vez como todas las noches en los últimos tres meses. Fue una sensación irreconocible y difusa. La verdad es que no le hice mucho caso. Pensé que se trataba de otro más de los muchos y variados inconvenientes que tiene el tercer trimestre del embarazo. Cada día descubría uno o dos nuevos así que aquella pequeña tensión momentánea en la parte baja de la espalda no me alarmó lo más mínimo. Incluso dormí casi una hora y media más antes de que llegara el momento de prepararme para salir con Reyes en busca de un lugar seguro donde esconderme. Cuando apenas llevábamos treinta minutos de viaje sentí la tensión por cuarta vez, ahora irradiada hacia la parte baja de mi vientre. Tuve que contener la respiración durante seis segundos. No sé por qué sentí el impulso de contarlos, pero cuando mi cuerpo volvió a relajarse supe que había comenzado. Eso debían ser las contrataciones"

"¿Debían ser? ¿No estabas segura?"

"No tenía nada fiable con que comparar, Mulder. Te aseguro que no se parecía mucho a lo que he estudiado en mis libros de Medicina, y absolutamente nada a lo que tú y yo conocemos por el cine. De hecho, esperé a que pasaran tres contracciones más antes de decírselo a Reyes. No quería alarmarla sin razón porque de todos modos no había nada que pudiésemos hacer excepto encontrar un lugar seguro, y esperar"

"¿Tuviste que esperar mucho?"

"Casi once horas...pero me parecieron más de cien"

"Asiento levemente con la cabeza, para mi mismo, como si supiera exactamente de qué está hablando. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?"

"De vez en cuando sueles recordarme que el tiempo es una constante universal, pero nunca he creído del todo ese principio científico. El tiempo parece más bien algo caprichoso, como si tuviera conciencia de sí mismo y le gustara burlarse de las personas. Acelerando el paso o transcurriendo mortalmente lento a su antojo. Durante los días que pasé buscándote tuve la sensación de que se había detenido atrapándome a mí en una pausa eterna. Por mucho que obligaba a mí cuerpo a seguir moviéndose hacia adelante era inútil. No lograba que mis pasos me acercaran más a ti. Era como correr de de la rueda de un ha meter en su jaula. Da igual que pase un segundo o un siglo, el animal siempre estará en el mismo sitio. Como yo. Siempre lejos de ti"

"Ahora el tiempo ha vuelto a ponerse en marcha. Ya han pasado tres días"

"Cuéntame más, Scully. Tengo demasiadas lagunas que necesito rellenar. Quiero saberlo todo. Quiero vivir lo a través de ti"

Scully se está mordiendo su labio inferior y, estoy sigue que sin darse cuenta, frunciendo el ceño. Su expresión, prueba de su concentración, demuestra el esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras exactas y el valor para pronunciarlas en voz alta. Se exactamente lo que está pensando. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Si al menos no lo necesitara tanto...poner voz a sus sentimientos más íntimos.

"Llegamos a aquella casa abandonada poco después de las diez de la mañana. Parecía un lugar seguro, alejado de cualquier parte, pero el interior... Lo primero que hice al cruzar la entrada fue decirle a William que no tuviera tanta prisa. Si se portaba bien y tenía paciencia, tal vez pudiera encontrar un sitio un poco más...un poco menos triste para darle la bienvenida que merecía.

Desde que tenía trece años, cada vez que pensaba en el momento en que diera a luz a mí primer hijo, imaginaba que sería totalmente diferente. En un hospital perfectamente equipado con el material y el personal adecuado, y las medidas higiénicas necesarias para él y para mí. Acompañada de mi familia y del padre de mi hijo, fuera quien fuera. Supongo que soñaba con algo normal. Cuando vi el interior de la casa...me asusté. No había luz, ni agua, ni sabanas o toallas limpias. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo de más de una década, y la única persona que tenía a mí lado para ayudarme y acompañarme era Reyes, una mujer sin conocimientos médicos y sin hijos. Lo único que sabía sobre partos eran las nociones básicas que recibimos durante el entrenamiento en Quantico para situaciones de emergencia. Durante todas aquellas larguísimas horas me sentí tan vulnerable y sola que el único modo que encontré de levantarme el ánimo fue repetirme a mí misma, una y otra vez, que al menos Reyes era también mujer. En aquel momento, simplemente eso parecía más importante de lo que una persona racional y científica como yo querría reconocer"

He tomado sus dedos entre los míos para juguetear con ellos en silencio. Parece que las últimas palabras de Scully se difuminan en el aire, pero no es así. Es solo que las estoy absorbiendo. Extiendo la palma para que ella deje descansar la suya allí y apoyo mi barbilla en su cabeza.

"Lo hubieras logrado incluso estando sola, Scully. Estoy seguro "

Ella deja escapar un suspiro imperceptible.

"¿Sabes que hay culturas primitivas en África, en las que las mujeres que van a dar a luz se apartan de su gente y se internan en el bosque para traer sus hijos al mundo sin la ayuda de nadie? Nunca había pensado mucho en ello. Supongo que lo consideraba simplemente como una curiosidad más de los documentales sobre naturaleza que emiten por televisión. Se trataba de algo interesante, curioso...pero lo cierto es que se pasa mucho miedo. Te sientes más sola de lo que es posible imaginar, y eso que yo no lo estaba del todo. Desde hace tres días siento una gran admiración por esas mujeres"

"Merecen toda esa admiración, Scully, al igual que tú"

Ha retirado su mano de la mía y, sin alejarse apenas, comienza a acariciar mi muñeca con movimientos suaves y ascendentes. Sus dedos juegan ahora a enredarse en el vello de mi antebrazo, y un escalofrío me sorprende cruzando mi cuerpo a la velocidad del rayo. Desde que volví, apenas hemos podido tener momento alguno de intimidad. Mi estado físico y emocional, su avanzado estado de gestación, los cambios en nuestra relación profesional, Dogget a modo de muro nuevo y extraño entre los dos... Han sido demasiadas cosas.

Por fortuna, en este momento vuelvo a sentirme y a sentir a Scully como lo hacía antes de esta última y dolorosa separación. Cerca. Lleno por completo de ella. Con fuerza y deseos de seguir existiendo en este mundo, y luchar por él mientras siga mereciendo la pena. Mientras los dos formemos parte de él...

Cuando los dedos de Scully llegan al hueco de mi codo, los escalofríos viajan ya por mi cuerpo encadenados unos a otros, aunque realmente apenas me está rozando con las yemas. Nada sorprendente, pienso, de unas manos capaces de agarrar con firmeza el arma que detiene a un asesino, y de sostener el frágil cuerpo de un recién nacido contra su pecho para proporcionarle alimento y calor. Estas manos están haciendo ahora algo por mí. Lo están haciendo todo en realidad. Me hacen feliz, y mucho más. Siento que me hacen compañía, me piden ayuda, me ofrecen consuelo, me convencen de que soy importante para ella, me perdonan, me demuestran que tengo el alma más viva que nunca, que nunca podrán vencerme mientras ella esté a mí lado...y me excitan.

Las sensaciones táctiles de su piel contra la mía viajan transmitiéndose de una terminación nerviosa a la siguiente. Algunas ya las siento en los dedos de mis pies, pero una gran parte parece haberse puesto de acuerdo para hacer un alto hacia la mitad de mi cuerpo, y ahí están reunidas. Si flexiono las rodillas, tal vez logre la discreción suficiente como para que las cejas de Scully no me retén a un duelo con reminiscencias Freudianas. En este momento, la derrota sería de dimensiones cósmicas.

Para distraer tanto mi atención como la suya, me ocupo momentáneamente en colocar la sábana y ajustarla alrededor de nuestras cinturas. Scully se separa ligeramente para permitirme maniobrar, pero inmediatamente vuelvo a acercarla con el brazo que tengo alrededor de sus hombros. Esta noche necesito tenerla más cerca que nunca y me queda aún tanto por saber que, durante unos minutos más consigo hacer un hueco en mi cerebro para algo más que la conciencia de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

"¿Qué pasó en la casa, Scully? Háblame de todo"

"Hasta un segundo después de que William saliera por completo de mi cuerpo, los recuerdos más lúcidos que tengo son el dolor, el miedo, y la gratitud que sentía hacia Reyes por estar a mí lado esforzándose en hacerlo todo un poco más fácil.

Después del primer vistazo a la casa tuve que salir a tomar aire fresco. Apenas había estado dentro tres minutos, y ya sentía los pulmones llenos de polvo y una especie de atmósfera gris cubriendo mis pupilas. Estuve paseando por los alrededores deteniéndome de vez en cuando para sujetarme el vientre cuando llegaba una nueva contracción. Aún eran soportables y relativamente distanciadas unas de otras. Trataba de no contar el tiempo que pasaba entre ellas, pero era imposible porque, aunque era capaz de mantenerme en pie, los segundos que pasaba conteniendo la respiración eran cada vez más largos y durante ellos podía sentir los latidos del corazón golpeando en mis sienes. Quería concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa: el sonido de los pájaros y las hojas de los árboles, el olor de las flores silvestres, y olvidarme del aspecto de la casa admirando sus alrededores, pero era difícil porque cada vez el dolor se apretaba más contra mí. Con cada contracción era más difícil percibir otra cosa que no fuera su presencia y aún sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. Recuerdo que en esos momentos, mi pensamiento empezó a oscilar de un lado a otro, como en un movimiento pendular. Por un lado, me sentía feliz de sentir cada contracción un poco más larga y dolorosa que la anterior. Deseaba que llegara de una vez el momento en que fueran continuas e insoportables porque eso significaría que el fin estaba cerca. Todo acabaría y tendría a William en mis brazos... Por otro lado, me asustaba el hecho de tener que dar a luz en un lugar como aquel, y rezaba para que las contracciones continuaran aún mucho tiempo. Tal vez así podríamos hacer algo, encontrar a alguien o que alguien nos encontrará a nosotras, y nos ayudase. Quizás tú mismo, aunque esa era la opción menos probable.

Cuando volví a entrar en la casa me llevé una sorpresa enorme. Reyes había barrido el suelo y limpiado el polvo de los muebles. Los cristales de las ventanas volvían a ser tan transparentes que el sol entraba a raudales iluminándolo todo con un brillo anaranjado. El colchón desnudo del único dormitorio estaba ahora cubierto con una sábana amarillenta y áspera, pero más o menos limpia. Reyes la había encontrado en un baúl de madera bajo la escalera, junto a una manta y un par de toallas desgastadas. Las había sacudido para quitarles el polvo, y después las había colocado perfectamente dobladas sobre una silla, cerca de la cama. Seguía sin ser un lugar apropiado para traer un niño al mundo, pero me sentí mejor. Le di las gracias por su esfuerzo, y ella miró al suelo sonriendo muy levemente, como si se sintiera avergonzada. Sabía que a pesar de todo, la situación no había variado mucho.

¡Había tantas cosas que podían ir mal!.

No sé hasta que punto era consciente ella, pero en mi caso, aquel preciso instante fue la primera vez que desee no ser médico"

Estoy tan concentrado escuchando el relato fluido y su voz susurrante, que cuando se ha detenido apenas me he dado cuenta, y he tardado un par de segundos en reaccionar y volver de aquella casa abandonada a esta cama acogedora y caliente. He acercado mis labios a su pelo y respirado su olor antes de preguntar. Mi tono de confusión es evidente.

"¿Por qué?"

Ella suelta una risa ahogada y eleva los hombros en un gesto de significado impreciso. Espero paciente su respuesta.

"Supongo que puedes llamarlo deformación profesional. Cualquier otra persona hubiera tenido como máxima preocupación que el niño naciera bien, y punto... Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la mía era una larga lista de varias páginas en la que aparecía especificado hasta el menor detalle...de lo que podía ir mal"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Por lo que has dicho hasta este momento, el parto seguía su curso con normalidad, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Todo iba bien, pero yo no podía evitar adelantarme a los acontecimientos. Me angustiaba pensar qué pasaría si el parto se prolongaba demasiado, si me bajaba la tensión o si me subía, si perdía demasiada sangre, si William nacía con problemas respiratorios, si el cordón umbilical se enredada, si necesitaba una episiotomía, si el bebé estaba mal colocado... Podía incluso necesitar una cesárea urgente, si..."

Tengo que parar esto. Ahora no tiene sentido que vuelva a pasar por ello ni siquiera en su imaginación, así que pongo mis dedos sobre sus labios.

"No ocurrió nada de eso, Scully. William y tú estáis perfectamente. Lo único que debes pensar a partir de ahora es que tienes un hijo, y el te tiene a ti"

Asiente con la cabeza antes de retirar mis dedos de su boca, con su propia mano.

"Ni siquiera tenía unas tijeras con que cortar el cordón umbilical. Reyes tuvo que sujetarlo con una tira de tela de la sábana y cortarlo con un cuchillo de la cocina. Tampoco tenía antibiótico alguno conque prevenir una infección en los ojos de William. Es un problema que ocurre con facilidad al contagiarse con las bacterias que hay en la entrada de la vagina..."

Scully sigue desplegando su particular lista negra ante mis ojos. Se que no es lo mejor que puede hacer en este momento, pero es evidente que necesita expulsar todo el miedo que ha llevado dentro los últimos días. No es su modo de proceder habitual, y el hecho de que esta noche esté enfrentándose a el en voz alta ante mí, en lugar de tratar de ocultarlo tras el muro, me ayuda a comprenderla un poco mejor. Cojo su mano apretandola dentro de la mía para hacerle saber que estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando cuanto quiera decir. Que no está sola, ni lo ha estado nunca aunque yo no haya sido capaz de hacérselo saber. Hoy quiero asegurarme de que lo hago.

"Podría seguir con la lista durante horas. Pequeños problemas que en condiciones normales y con una rápida actuación se resolverían fácilmente, pero que en aquella casa podían resultar fatales. Por suerte, como tú dices, no ocurrió nada de eso. El único contratiempo fue la hemorragia moderada que sufrí tras expulsar la placenta, que se cortó espontáneamente"

Efectivamente, no ocurrió nada de eso. Gracias a la ayuda de Reyes todo fue bien, y ahora tenemos un hijo por quien mirar al futuro en lugar de al pasado. Sin embargo, el miedo de Scully fue tan real que aún lo lleva dentro, pegado a las paredes del corazón. Han pasado ya tres días, pero esta vez necesitará más tiempo para despegarlo. Es él mensaje que estoy leyendo en el abrazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y en la mejilla moviéndose rítmica y lentamente sobre mi pecho, como si tratara de acariciar mi propio corazón. Lo he recibido tan alto y claro que ni siquiera tengo que pensar la respuesta. Simplemente muevo mis manos desde sus hombros hasta la parte baja de su espalda, e inicio un masaje circular. Inmediatamente, Scully emite un sonido leve en el fondo de su garganta, algo a medio camino entre un suspiro de alivio y un gemido de placer. Ha cerrado los ojos, creo que con la intención de aislarse del entorno y centrarse en esa sensación. La misma que disfruto yo desde hace ocho años cuando siento su espalda en la palma de mi mano, incluso cuando está por medio el tejido de su chaqueta o, como en este caso, su pijama.

"Me gusta cuando haces eso", susurra.

El aire sale de su boca junto con sus palabras y se extiende por la superficie expuesta de mi pecho cubriéndome con su fina película cálida y deliciosa.

"¿El que?"

"Escuchar y abrazarme. Dejarme hablar sin preguntar, sin dar soluciones, y sin decir que no pasa nada. Ayudarme sólo con tu presencia"

No estoy muy seguro de lo que ha querido decir. Scully se da cuenta de mi expresión interrogante cuando inclino un poco más la cabeza buscando sus ojos.

"De niña, cuando tenía un problema de cualquier tipo con los estudios, mis amigas, o mis hermanos, solía pedir ayuda a mí padre. El respondía siempre de la misma forma:

 _"_ _Ese es un problema sin importancia, Starbucks. ¡Ojalá sea eso lo peor a lo que te tengas que enfrentar en la vida!. Cuando seas mayor, sabrás lo que es tener problemas importantes. Veamos que podemos hacer"._

Y a continuación me daba un consejo o resolvía él mismo el problema, sin dejarme participar o escuchar mi punto de vista. La solución que él aportaba era generalmente la correcta, pero sus palabras y el hecho de que no me enseñará a resolver por mi misma mi propio problema, hacía que me sintiera débil. Acabé creyendo que mis problemas no eran importantes y por lo tanto no había razón para molestar a los adultos con ellos. Con el tiempo dejé de hablar de ellos. Se que mi padre sólo trataba de evitar que me sintiera abrumada por lo que él consideraba simples problemas de niños, pero lo que hizo fue contribuir a convertirme en una persona desconfiada y vulnerable. ¿Cómo iba alguien a ayudarme a resolver mis problemas si ni siquiera se daban cuenta de cómo me afectaban? ¿Cómo podría convertirme en una mujer adulta e independiente si no era capaz de resolver mis propios problemas por pequeños que fueran? Decidí que tenía que aprender poesía mi misma"

"Supongo que te habrás premiado tú misma con Matrícula de Honor, Scully, porque en esta asignatura no te mereces menos"

Apenas lo he oído, pero he sentido todo su cuerpo estremecerse en una risa silenciosa. No está mal para lo que suele ser su reacción normal ante uno de mis chistes malos. Pasar olímpicamente de mí.

"Eso es lo que creía hasta ahora. Que lo había conseguido. Que en el fondo ya no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, pero no es así. Cuando las contracciones se volvieron tan intensas y continuas que apenas tenía tiempo de respirar entre una y otra, necesité tu ayuda. Rece para que nos encontrarás porque te necesitaba de verdad. Más de lo que he necesitado a nadie desde que tenía doce años"

Mientas habla, tiene la cara levantada hacia mí, de modo que veo sus ojos de frente. Las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en ellos haciendo que sus pupilas adopten un azul más pálido. Se que está intentando con tenerlas.

"Oírte decir eso me hace feliz, Scully. Se que en realidad no quieres que lo haga, pero ayudarte y protegerte ha sido mi mayor preocupación casi desde que te conocí, y está vez deseaba hacerlo más que nunca. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que probablemente no habría sabido que hacer. Reyes ha sido una ayuda infinitamente mejor para ti a pesar de su inexperiencia. Si hubiera estado allí, puede que incluso me hubiera desmayado y vosotras me hubierais tenido que ayudar a mí"

"No me refiero a ayuda técnica, Mulder. Sólo deseaba que hicieras lo que estás haciendo ahora: estar conmigo y cogerme de la mano Escuchar mis gemidos y mis gritos. Que vieras nacer a tu hijo. Eso es lo que deseaba realmente "

Te has secado una lágrima que estaba a punto de resbalar por el borde exterior de tu ojo, y después me has sonreído

" .. Y no creo que debas preocuparte, Mulder. Llevas diez años trabajando en los expedientes X... ¿En serio crees que te desmayarías si vieras a una mujer dar a luz?"

"A cualquier otra mujer no lo sé...pero me hubiera ocurrido si te hubiera visto a ti. Tengo la sensación de llevar tres días con la boca abierta de desconcierto. No sé si a ti te ocurre lo mismo, pero es como si fuera el primer hombre sobre la Tierra que tiene un hijo. Es una situación tan desconcertante que no puedo dejar de miraros a los dos para asegurarme de que sois reales, y no desapareceréis"

"No desapareceremos. Ahora somos una familia "

"Sí, lo somos... Me pregunto cómo demonios lo he hecho "

"¿Cómo? La verdad es que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero haciendo un esfuerzo creo recordar algunos detalles de cómo ocurrió... No. En realidad creo que recuerdo todos y cada uno de los detalles. ¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria, Mulder

Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya, Scully. La que deja a la doctora y a la agente especial encerradas en el cajón del escritorio del despacho, y sale a demostrar que también es una mujer con deseos casi inconfesables. A menudo suelo jugar contigo al yo quiero y sé que tú también, aunque trates de disimularlo. Aún a riesgo de que me levantes la ceja tengo que decir que soy mejor jugador y casi siempre te saco ventaja...Hasta que decides que hasta aquí hemos llegado y enseñas tus armas más letales contra tu enemigo. De nuevo me corre un escalofrío desde el cuello,, columna abajo, más intenso que los anteriores.

"Yo tampoco me refiero a la parte técnica, Scully. Mi memoria fotográfica se 3ncarga de que no olvide ni un solo segundo de aquella noche. Sin embargo, no es de gran utilidad a la hora de responder a la pregunta del millón. ¿De quién demonios ha sido la idea de que un tipo como yo merece la fortuna de tener su propia familia?"

"Mía"

La respuesta ha salido de tu boca tan rápida y segura que me pregunto cómo algo tan evidente no se me había ocurrido a mi. Tuya, por supuesto. ¿Quién, sino, me conoce tan profundamente como para saber que bajo esta capa de destrucción y culpabilidad que me cubre, hay otra de necesidad y deseo de construir? Fe en que algo nuevo y perfecto puede surgir de las cenizas. Eso es lo que realmente compartimos. Una fe tan sólida que, por encima de nuestras diferencias irreconciliables, por encima de todos y de todo, seguimos creyendo el uno en el otro. Puede que haya algo ahí fuera en lo que yo quiero creer, pero más increíble aún, hay alguien aquí dentro en quien tú has creído desde el primer día.

En mí.

Y lo has hecho con tanta fuerza que, al fin, no has dudado en compartir conmigo todo lo que eres y lo que tienes. Desde la superficie de tu piel hasta el fondo de tu alma. Ese lugar seguro donde guardas y mantienes a salvo los cimientos de tu humanidad. A veces me has dejado echar un vistazo rápido al interior, como cuando te he visto contener las lagrimas y la respiración ante el cadáver de una mujer joven a quien, como a ti, se le arrebataron sus derechos y sus infinitas posibilidades. O cuando miras la vida normal a tu alrededor para luego sonreírme, encogerte de hombros casi resignada...y decidir seguir conmigo.

"¿Estás segura de que ha sido una idea inteligente, Scully? ¿o al menos prudente?"

"Sí..." Siento que tienes unas cuantas palabras más preparadas en tu pecho, pero tardas unos segundos en pronunciarlas y para cuando lo haces, yo ya las tengo grabadas en mi propia mente junto a algunas trazas de dolor. " ..¿Tú no?"

"A veces pienso que podrías tener a cualquier hombre que quisieras sobre la Tierra, entonces ¿por qué yo?"

"Porque es precisamente a ti a quien quiero"

Es curioso. El tono de tu voz me ha sonado exactamente igual que cuando aseguras convencida de que un determinado detalle de una de mis teorías está total y absolutamente equivocado.

"Me siento halagado. Sin embargo, no sé si alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que al elegirme a mí..."

"Mulder, ¿estás tratando de poner alguna objeción a mí decisión de quedarme a tu lado? ¿Acaso preferirías que no lo hubiese hecho?"

"No. Por supuesto que no", afirmó al instante. "Es sólo que no es lo mismo decidir quedarte conmigo a trabajar en los Expedientes X, que permitirme ser el padre de tu hijo"

"Puede que lo que haya hecho sea aceptar ser la madre del tuyo"

No se me había ocurrido mirarlo desde ese punto.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Dime una cosa, Mulder. ¿Por qué eres el padre de William?"

"¿Por qué soy...? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Tienes un hijo durmiendo a los pies de la cama sólo porque yo deseaba tenerlo, o tienes tus propias razones? ¿Lo hubieras deseado igualmente si no me hubieses conocido?"

Es una pregunta difícil, Scully. Confieso que no lo sé. De lo único que estoy seguro es que, desde que te conozco, sólo he deseado tener un hijo contigo. En cuanto a la época anterior, supongo que aún me sentía demasiado joven y centrado en el trabajo como para pensar en una familia. Es un tema en el que los hombres tendemos a pensar de un modo abstracto. La naturaleza nos da un margen amplio, pero nos hace depender de otra persona así que siempre parece un proyecto que alcanzar a largo plazo... hasta que una mujer se pone en nuestro camino y nos advierte.

El tiempo se acaba. Es ahora o nunca.

"Aceptando que yo soy esa mujer para ti, ¿que has pensado desde entonces? ¿Alguna noche te has sorprendido a ti mismo deseando tener un bebé en los brazos? A mi me ha ocurrido muchas veces"

"Scully, ¿que es realmente lo que necesitas saber? ¿Sí alguna vez he necesitado expresamente que William forme parte de mi vida, o si simplemente lo he aceptado porque tú has hecho que lo forme, y es importante para ti?"

"Sí"

"Es difícil reconocer que deseas tener un hijo, o incluso convencerte de que tienes derecho a desearlo y a tenerlo realmente, cuando te sientes culpable de la desaparición de la hija de otras personas. Cada vez que te imaginas a tu propio hijo entre los brazos piensas si esta vez serás capaz de protegerle, o si el bebé sufrirá de nuevo por tu irresponsabilidad. Es un tema al que ni siquiera puedes enfrentarte así que tratas de no pensar en ello. No pensar ¿y si esta vez le ocurre a mí propio hijo? pero eso no evita que de vez en cuando lo necesites. Tener entre los brazos un ser que es parte de ti y que seguirá existiendo cuando tu mueras, y que tendrá a su vez un hijo que será parte de él y parte de ti y seguirá viviendo cuando tú y el hayáis muerto... Es la única eternidad en la que creo, pero tal vez no tenga derecho a ella"

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque no pudiste hacer nada para proteger a Samantha? Tenías doce años, Mulder. La niña no era tu responsabilidad. Aunque lo fuera, ¿que hubieras podido hacer? No fue culpa tuya. Lo que ocurrió entonces no te convierte veinticinco años después en un padre irresponsable. A pesar de todo tienes el mismo derecho a tener tus propios hijos que cualquier hombre sobre la Tierra... Tal vez más"

"Esta vez se trata de tu hijo, Scully. Si algo le ocurriera por mi..."

"También se trata del tuyo, pero en realidad eso no cambia nada. Hiciste cuanto pudiste por Samantha y lo harías igual por William, o por cualquier persona que necesitará ayuda cerca de ti... Por eso eres agente del FBI"

Me he girado un poco más hacia ti para poder abrazarte entera, para apretarte contra mí tan fuerte que apenas puedes respirar, pero en lugar de quejarte, te quedas quieta dejándome disfrutar de tu cuerpo. Sabes que eso me consuela.

"Desde hace tres días trato de no pensar demasiado en ello. William está ya aquí. No es un proyecto sino una realidad, así que no sirve darle vueltas a lo que ocurrió entonces y dudar de sí he cometido un error aceptando de nuevo la responsabilidad de otro ser humano a mí cargo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es estar atento y actuar...pero me pregunto si alguna vez se supera este miedo"

"Mi madre dice que empezó a superarlo cuando mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a salir de casa para vivir nuestras propias vidas. Mientras tanto aprendes a vivir con el"

"¿Tú también tienes miedo, Scully?"

"Sí, pero no podemos permitir que eso nos impida disfrutar de nuestro primer hijo"

Siento tu voz segura al lado de mi oído izquierdo, hablando por encima de mi hombro, porque mi peso te ha vencido gradualmente y, sin casi darnos cuenta, has acabado acostada completamente boca arriba y yo encima de ti, con la cara pegada a la almohada, al lado de la tuya. Se está bien así, pero...

 _"Freo fue ecfoy mofa do, Sfully"_

"¿Qué?"

Espera que despegue mi cara de la almohada y te lo repito. Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

"¿Te has traído un bolsa de agua caliente a la cama, o algo así?, porque me temo que se te ha pinchado".

"¿De qué estás hablando? No he traído nada de eso"

"Hay algo húmedo y caliente entre tu y..."

Me incorporó un poco para averiguar qué es esta sensación extraña entre tu cuerpo y el mío, pero antes de que empiece a elaborar una teoría percibo una oleada de calor subiendo por tu rostro, y dos manchas redondeadas y transparentes creciendo en la tela de tu pijama, exactamente sobre cada uno de tus pechos, donde yo estaba apoyado. Cuatro ojos las miran curiosos y sorprendidos durante unos segundos hasta que reaccionas poniendo tu brazo delante y tartamudeando avergonzada una explicación:

"Lo siento, Mulder... Es leche"

"¿Leche?. ¿Te encuentras bien, Scully?"

"Sí. Es sólo que mis pechos están muy llenos, y el hecho de que tú estés tan cerca, bueno... Es normal"

"Yo ¿he provocado esto?"

"Más o menos"

"¿No necesitas que despierte a William? Tal vez ya sea hora de que..."

"No. Deja que duerma. Cuando tenga hambre, él mismo avisará. No te preocupes, Mulder. Estoy bien. Sólo son mis hormonas trabajando a destajo"

"Tenía entendido que esto ocurre cuando el cerebro de mamá recibe el estímulo adecuado, es decir, el llanto de bebé"

"Así es. Ocurre sobre todo cuando recibes el estimulo adecuado, pero éste no es sólo el llanto del bebé. Además de madre, sigo siendo una mujer, y el estímulo que recibo de tu contacto llega a centros receptores muy cercanos a los que utiliza William "

"¡Oh!... ¿Quieres decir que...?"

"Hace demasiado tiempo que no tenemos un rato para nosotros. Para estar juntos, solos, y tranquilos. Lo necesitaba"

Apuesto a que no tanto como yo. Apenas puedo recordar nada acerca de donde he estado y que he hecho en todos estos meses, excepto una cosa. Lo que se siente cuando Scully está lejos de mí; cuando ya no queda ninguna razón lógica o irracional para mantener la esperanza en que un día volveré a mirar tus ojos. Todo parece frío y oscuro. Vacío... Me imagino que estar en el infierno debe ser algo muy parecido. Creo que estuve allí. Esta noche, sin embargo, el calor de tu cuerpo vuelve a mantenerme caliente a mí. Como siempre. Por dentro y por fuera. Es como tener mi propio sol bullendo debajo de mí, luchando por liberarse de mi abrazo...

"...Voy a cambiarme, Mulder"

"¿De qué?"

¡Vuelve de una vez!, me digo algo enfadado conmigo mismo. Ella está aquí. Recupera el tiempo perdido. Vive mientras puedas porque no sabes cuando volverán a apartarte de ella. Sólo sabes que ocurrirá.

"De pijama. Lo tengo mojado", respondes ya medio sentada para quitarme de en medio. Yo me resisto y permanezco inmóvil encima de ti.

"No quiero que lo hagas"

"¿No?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé. Me gusta mirarte así"

"¿Con el pijama sucio?"

"No está sucio. Es él alimento que mantiene vivo a nuestro hijo. ¿Cómo puede ser algo sucio?"

"Bueno. Es una forma muy romántica de verlo, pero..."

"Déjalo así, Scully. Sólo un rato"

Aceptas mi petición reclinándote otra vez hacia atrás sobre el colchón, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Me da la impresión de que lo que intentas es mirar dentro de mi cabeza porque sospechas que ahí dentro hay algo nuevo que no conocías de mí, y aún no sabes dónde archivarlo, ¿en la **_X_** de Expediente X, o en la **_S_** de Siniestro? Quizás simplemente en la M de Mulder.

"No te ofendas, Mulder, pero me hace gracia lo sorprendido que pareces. Tienes aspecto de tener más experiencia en este tema de la que realmente tienes"

Apenas consigo componer la expresión dura que merece su comentario así que decido tomármelo con humor.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso tengo aspecto de ligón de playa, o algo así?"

"No... No quería de ir eso, Mulder. Yo..."

"Tranquila, Scully. No voy a darme por ofendido, pero reconoce que soy todo menos eso. Desde que te conozco sólo tengo ojos para ti a pesar de que tu interés por mí ha sido hasta hace poco estrictamente profesional"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Eras tú el que me miraba y no me veía"

"¿Qué no te veía?. Scully, eras tú quien bajaba la cabeza cada vez que trataba de acercarme"

"Puesto que tú sólo veías a una agente especial, no podía permitir que te dieras cuenta de que yo veía un hombre",

"Te aseguro que yo veía una mujer, Scully, pero siempre creí que lo que necesitabas era que viese a una buena agente y una médico competente luchando conmigo para sacar adelante la sección de los Expedientes X"

"Mulder, por quien luchaba en realidad era por ti y por mí. Para que no te hundieras en tu propio infierno y me arrastraras contigo. Soy una persona científica, bastante racional por si no te habías dado cuenta... ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me hubiera quedado si no creyera firmemente que había algo más por lo que luchar que un puñado de expedientes dignos de ser convertidos en los mejores episodios de Más allá del límite?".

"¿.. Una semana?"

"Eso ya es mucho decir"

"¿Quieres decir que te quedaste por mí?"

"Desde el momento que me contaste lo que le ocurrió a Samantha supe que quien necesitaba realmente ayuda eras tú, y desde que Duane Barry me secuestró supe que tú eras la única persona capaz de ayudarme a mí. Supongo que, de ese descubrimiento a descubrir algo más no hay más que un paso"

"¿Entonces por qué llevamos años dando rodeos?"

"Porque en el fondo ni tu ni yo nos hemos atrevido a creer que nos merecemos el uno al otro"

Nos sonreímos mutuamente al mismo tiempo. Sin duda formamos un buen equipo como agentes especiales, pero como seres humanos no tenemos remedio.

"Scully, ¿crees que William habrá heredado nuestra tendencia paranoica? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si tarda diez años en darse cuenta de que merece tener los padres que tiene sin que parezca un castigo divino?"

"Yo no me preocuparía mucho. Por lo visto, por lo visto esto de ser padres es una especie de proceso de aprendizaje. De hecho, algunas corrientes psicológicas hablan de que los adultos aprendemos a ser padres en la misma medida que los niños aprenden a de hijos. Si alguna vez cometemos un error, siempre podrás hacer valer tus conocimientos en la materia para convencer a William de que el error es suyo por no ser un buen hijo"

"Scully... ¿Estás pensando en manipular a nuestro hijo para deshacer cualquier duda acerca de tu competencia como madre? Creo que no te reconozco. ¿Dónde está la leal agente Scully que se tragaba las broncas injustas de Skinner a cambio de no acusar a su compañero, culpable único y reincidente del error en cuestión?"

"Mulder, ya he tirado por la borda una brillante carrera como médico por tu culpa. ¿No pensarás que voy a tirar también mi carrera como madre por tu hijo? En ese caso si que sería un castigo divino de los que se arrastran de generación en generación. Ahora sois dos contra una. Incluso Dana Scully tiene un limite"

Y con las mismas ganas de guerra, añado yo.

"Es exactamente lo que le decía a William mientras estabas en la ducha. Hay una sola Scully, y ahora somos dos a repartir. Me temo que no habrá suficiente"

"Algunos hombres hacen un verdadero drama de eso. ¿No serás uno de ellos?"

"¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien lo dijo, Scully. _Dos hombres y una mujer... Problema"_

"Creo que todo es cuestión de organización. Con una buena agenda, cada uno tendrá su momento. Este es el tuyo, Mulder. Aprovéchalo antes de que tu hijo despierte y te aparte de su camino"

"Es lo que estoy haciendo desde que estamos en tu cama. Creí que era evidente"

Para mí, desde luego, lo es. Recuerdo cada segundo que no has estado cerca de mí estos meses, y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. Tenía miedo de que alguno de tus rasgos o de tus gestos inconscientes comenzara a volverse borroso en mi memoria. Mientras trazo el perfil de tus cejas con mis dedos pienso como hubiera sido no poder recordar el ángulo que forman sobre tus ojos. ¿Cómo hubiera sido no tener ya en la mente una voz capaz de acariciarme y cuidar de mí mientras me llama paranoico? No tener ya unos labios en que soñar un beso imposible.

Durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos, deseé que tú también estuvieras allí para que pudieras salvarme de mi propia teoría. A pesar de las pruebas irrefutables, me prometí a mí mismo que si volvías a mí lado, te dejaría decirme Te lo dije un millón de veces...porque la única verdad que me importa desde hace mucho tiempo eres tú.

"¿Qué piensas, Mulder?"

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo absorto, con la cara pegada a diez centímetros de la tuya, pero ha sido tu voz la que ha vuelto a ponerme los pies en la Tierra. Como siempre.

"Nada... Es sólo que no lo puedo creer"

Has retrocedido ante mi respuesta hundiéndote un poco más en la almohada como si quisieras mirarme desde más lejos. Supongo que una respuesta como esta requiere una perspectiva amplia, con el fin de que puedas abarcar su verdadero significado. Tomas mi cabeza poniendo tus manos a cada lado, casi imitando mi gesto, para inmovilizarme.

"Creí que no había nada en lo que no creías"

"No esperaba menos de ti, Scully. Siempre has sido una escéptica recalcitrante"

"No juegues conmigo. Estamos hablando de ti"

"No puedo creer que prefieras estar conmigo antes que con cualquier otro; que me hayas dado un hijo, o yo te lo haya dado a ti; que después de pensarlo durante tantos años no hayas llegado a la conclusión de que debe existir al menos un millón de sitios donde preferirías estar antes que en el mismo despacho o en la misma cama que yo ..."

Puedes taparme la boca con la mano, Scully. Eso no sirve de nada porque me sé la lista de memoria. La he recitado tantas veces en mi mente mientras descansaba en el sofá mirando al techo, que ahora me sale sin el menor esfuerzo y sin sonido. No puedo creer que alguien como tú pueda amar a alguien como yo; que te necesite tanto como para quedarme despierto e imaginar tu voz echándome una reprimenda...pero con tu voz al fin y al cabo; que me consideres tan valioso como para confiarme no sólo tú vida, sino la de tu propio hijo, el único que tienes o tendrás nunca; que hayas arriesgado...

"¿Y tú te atreves a llamarme escéptica?", preguntas leyendo en mis ojos las palabras que siguen desparramados como lava espesa por los bordes del cráter de mi mente."Ahora no puedo decirte exactamente donde, pero hay un pasaje en la Biblia que dice algo así como: ¡Ay de aquel que viera la paja en el ojo ajeno y no viera la viga en el suyo... ¿Sabes qué significa?"

"¿Que tienes una viga demasiado grande en tu ojo como para ver dónde te habías metido cuando me conociste? Te confieso que lo sabía, Scully, y que intenté quitártela para que pudieras ver las cosas más claras...pero sólo los tres primeros días. Después decidí que te quitarás la viga tú misma. Nunca pensé que fueras a tardar tanto"

"No, Mulder. No significa eso en absolut..."

Se que no te gusta que lo haga, Scully. Interrumpirte y dejarte con la palabra en la boca justo cuando te dispones a exponerme uno de tus argumentos racionales. Cada vez que lo hago, la luz que irradia tu mirada se vuelve chispas. Dejas de parpadear, mantienes la boca abierta, y te preguntas a ti misma como es posible que haya encontrado una objeción que poner a lo que estas diciendo. Es una exposición perfectamente lógica, racional, científicamente comprobada, e irrefutable. ¡No pueden existir objeciones que hacer, por definición!. Bueno, pues a pesar de todo, muchas veces encuentro una. Y si no la encuentro, mejor, porque así puedo dejarte sin palabras como he querido hacerlo desde el principio.

Poniendo mis labios sobre los tuyos.

La primera vez que lo hice elegí una fecha señalada aunque no tomé la decisión hasta el último momento. El fin de año de 1999 y el comienzo del 2000. No sé por qué de repente se me ocurrió la idea de que, en medio del cansancio de nuestros cuerpos levemente heridos, el orgullo de saber que habíamos triunfado en una nueva misión, y la influencia de la alegría artificial aunque contagiosa de toda aquella gente en la televisión, tú bajarías la guardia al menos un segundo.

Fue todo lo que necesite.

Vi tu leve sonrisa de perfil envidiando a aquella multitud por tener con quien compartir ese gran momento de su vida, y lo pensé.

Ahora o nunca.

Fue sólo un roce suave, largo y amistoso porque no quise tentar mi suerte. Después de seis años de imaginarlo, sentirlo realmente fue más de lo que alguien como yo necesitaba para ser feliz. Sobre todo cuando, al separarnos, me sonreíste, y salimos de la habitación con mi brazo apoyado en tus hombros. Capte tu mensaje alto y claro:

Yo también tengo alguien con quien compartir algo, y este es un buen momento para empezar...para empezar de verdad, quiero decir.

Desde entonces lo he hecho muchas veces y por muy variadas razones. Te he besado porque te amo de un modo que no sé explicarme a mí mismo, y porque me divierte ponerte en evidencia o insinuar que soy más inteligente, más agudo, más gracioso, e incluso más grande que tú... Bueno, esto último no es una insinuación. Es la simple y pura verdad, pero me gusta hacerte de rabiar recordándotelo de vez en cuando. No te preocupes sino lo entiendes. Son sólo cosas de chicos y a mí concretamente me recuerda a Samantha. Me gustaba recordarle que yo era el hermano mayor, con todos los privilegios que eso suponía. Ahora me gusta hacer lo mismo contigo y por eso me permito hacerte callar con un beso, aunque soy consciente de que es un truco del que no puedo abusar por mi propia seguridad

Pero esta noche es especial, Scully. Es la primera noche que estamos los tres juntos como una a familia normal, y sabes ¿qué? Me gusta. Me gusta tanto que siento como si empezara a emborracharme de felicidad y no quisiera dejar de beber en tus labios.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separan por fin, tú sigues sonriéndome como en aquel primer beso de juguete.

"¿Decías algo, Scully?"

" … No me acuerdo"

"Creo que estabas hablando de tu pijama"

"¡Ah, sí!. Debería cambiármelo"

"Deja que te ayude"

He notado que al acercar mis dedos al primer botón, has dejado de respirar...igual que yo. Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy cerca de ti, que tengo miedo de no recordar como acariciarte y lograr que tu cuerpo exprese las sensaciones que buscabas en mí. Supongo que lo mejor es que me tranquilice y me deje llevar por mi intuición y por tu piel. Eso nunca falla.

Una vez que he desabrochado el último botón, y antes de descubrirte el cuerpo, te miro de nuevo a los ojos para asegurarme de que estás conmigo, de que el tiempo, las circunstancias, y una nueva vida en quién pensar ha servido para tenernos aún más el uno al otro, si es que eso es posible. Y creo, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, que efectivamente es así cuando siento tus manos en mis hombros.

La primera sensación al descubrirte el pecho no se forma en mis ojos. Es una oleada ligerísima y dulce que ya conozco porque la he sentido hoy mismo por primera vez, hace sólo un par de horas.

"Scully, hueles igual que William"

Se que suena un poco extraño decirle esto a Scully mientras está en mis brazos. Es incluso arriesgado si tenemos en cuenta que el comentario puede tener múltiples interpretaciones, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuta cuando me ofrece una explicación.

"En realidad, es él quien huele igual que yo. Amamantar a un bebé resulta a veces un poco...pringoso. Al menos hasta que William y yo logremos ajustarnos el uno al otro"

"A mí me habéis parecido muy ajustados. Cuando le has puesto en mis brazos, yo parecía el único desajustado hasta el punto de que me he preguntado dónde habías dejado esta noche tu sentido común"

"Siempre lo llevo encima, Mulder. Por eso lo he hecho. Tienes tanto derecho como yo".

Sí. Y lo necesitaba tanto como te necesito a ti. Tanto que, lo único que deseo ahora es fundirme contigo, enterrarme en tu pecho hasta que tu corazón forme parte de mí.

Literalmente.

Como si me dispusiera a llevar a cabo ese deseo, muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado y apoyo la mejilla en el centro de tu pecho desnudo esperando oír tus latidos. Desde esta posición, mi nariz recibe otra dosis más intensa aún de aroma a leche tibia. Mis ojos se abren para perseguir el rastro, y la palma de mi mano se mueve también en la misma dirección y se curva para anticiparse a la forma rodeándolo por la parte inferior y lateral. Los tres sentidos se encuentran simultáneamente en el mismo punto. Tú seno izquierdo.

Desde mi punto de vista lateral me sugiere un efecto óptico. Un trampantojo del que sólo alejándote puedes conseguir la perspectiva necesaria para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza. Se me antoja una colina cubierta por la última nevada del invierno. Los primeros rayos de sol de la primavera, aún débiles, no tienen fuerza más que para derretir la nieve de la cima, haciendo el contraste del blanco de la piel con el tono terroso del pezón una alegoría perfecta de la madre Tierra.

Suave, caliente, lleno, y vivo. Una ligerísima presión basta para que una gota blanca comience a formarse en lo más alto, como nieve tardía dispuesta a cubrir en un instante lo que a unos pocos rayos tanto les ha costado derretir. Y se derrama. Se estira en la dirección que he presionado hasta que un riachuelo diminuto se precipita dejando en su recorrido un hilillo húmedo que desemboca en el dorso de mi mano.

El impulso es abrumador. Necesito retener este momento con todos mis sentidos. Por eso me acerco un poco más y con la punta de la lengua lamo la gota de leche detenida en mi piel. La sensación es exactamente de nieve caliente y dulce fundiéndose en las paredes de mi boca. Y quiero más.

Quiero ser William.

En este momento quiero olvidarme de que creo que he nacido para salvar el mundo, y quiero dejar de creer que no merezco tener todo aquello por lo que luchó para que los demás puedan conservarlo. Olvidarme de todo y de todos, excepto de unos pechos creados para alimentarme y unos brazos protectores que me den calor. Que nunca me dejaran caer. Sueño con reconocer un solo aroma y un solo tacto, y ser ciego para cualquier color que no sea el azul de unos ojos que me miren como si yo fuera lo que realmente esperaban de la vida.

¡Sí supieras cuan afortunado eres, William!. No tener más pasado que aquel en el que fuiste parte de Scully. Una parte minúscula, prácticamente inapreciable, pero vital para ella y para ti. Una célula multiplicándose en un eterno presente, en un lugar creado expresamente para ti. Creciendo con su carne, su sangre, y su fuerza, y a pesar de ello, sin sentirte culpable porque a cambio tienes mucho que ofrecer. A ti mismo.

Inmerso en este deseo, mi boca se abre por instinto y mis labios se fruncen para quedar sellados a tu piel, alrededor del pezón.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun recuerdo como te gustaba este juego. Tenerte aprisionada entre la lengua y el paladar para proporcionarte caricias húmedas que hacían crecer caramelos de fresa dentro de mi boca. Hoy son de café con leche. Grandes, tiernos, y jugosos al mismo tiempo. Rellenos de nata azucarada.

Una segunda presión de mi mano y un leve movimiento de succión de mis labios bastan para transportarme a una vida anterior. A un tiempo en que la felicidad tenía forma de tarta de bizcocho, nata, virutas de chocolate, y media docena de velas encendidas iluminando los rostros de quienes me habían hecho un lugar a su lado y en su vida haciéndome creer que sería suyo para siempre.

Retengo la leche en mi boca durante unos segundos y después la empujó tan despacio como me es posible hasta el fondo de mi garganta. Mi imaginación sigue su recorrido a lo largo de mi cuerpo y juega a hacer ramificaciones y desvíos imposibles, hasta que siento como el alimento y el calor llegan al extremo de cada uno de mis veinte dedos.

No puedo mantener la atención en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, así que mis labios deciden que pueden trabajar por si solos. Cuando vuelvo del otro extremo de mi mismo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, mi boca está otra vez llena de leche. De repente cada etapa se ha unido por sí misma a la siguiente formando un proceso continuo con sentido propio.

Succionar, tragar, y transportar el alimento por los caminos de mi cuerpo hasta que todas y cada una de mis células reciben algo de Scully. Succionar, tragar, y transportar el alimento...

Ahora sí, real y absolutamente, ella es parte de mi.

"¡Hmmmmmmmmmm!"

Entre el tercer y cuarto movimiento de succión percibo una respuesta en mi consciencia. No ha llegado si utilizando el camino más lógico, es decir el oído, sino de un modo más Scully. A través de su cuerpo. El sonido estirado como un ronroneo viaja desde su garganta y se transmite de una célula a la siguiente por toda la superficie de su piel hasta el punto en que ella y yo estamos unidos; en que algunas células de mis labios están tan cerca de ella como cualquiera de las suyas. Y desde ahí, la vibración continúa en mi cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar donde descifro el mensaje.

Scully está gimiendo de placer por lo que estoy haciendo...lo cual provoca que súbitamente sea consciente de lo que esto haciendo.

Me he separado un poco de ella y la miro a la cara esperando...simplemente esperando.

"¿Por qué te has parado, Mulder?".

La pregunta no me ha sonado a recriminación. No ha sido como si me hubiera sorprendido con la mano dentro del tarro de galletas, o como si me hubiera golpeado la nuca con la mano abierta por torpe o por estúpido. A lo único que me ha sonado es a quiero que continúes exactamente donde estabas, y a pesar de ello decido responder como si hubiera preguntado algo muy diferente.

"Un padre tiene que proporcionar alimento a su hijo, no arrebatárselo".

Ahí va una ceja, alejándose de mi a toda velocidad, en dirección norte.

"El envase continúa prácticamente lleno, y aún tiene otro sin estrenar".

De acuerdo, lo he entendido. Dejaras de dar rodeos cuando yo deje de darlos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no sé si esta bien lo que hacemos".

"¿Por qué? William no se va a enterar, y de todos modos tampoco es asunto suyo".

"Seamos justos, Scully. Asunto suyo Sí es. Estoy seguro".

"No mientras sea tu turno...y el mío".

"El tuyo lo es siempre", le recuerdo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Así es. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Privilegios de ser mujer".

"A mí también me gustaría tener privilegios en este tema, Scully".

"Te recuerdo que los estabas ejerciendo en este preciso momento, pero te has parado".

Con Scully siempre ha sido as fácil actuar que hablar, y leo en sus ojos que eso es lo que desea ahora mismo, pero siento curiosidad.

"Me preguntaba... Estaba pensando... Lo que sentías hace un momento, ¿lo sientes también cuando William está contigo? Me refiero cuando le das el pecho".

Tardas un buen rato en responder. Creí que era porque la pregunta te ha sorprendido o porque necesitas pensar la respuesta, pero tu mirada fija en mí me dice que lo que estás pensando es qué es lo que me preocupa.

"No es exactamente igual".

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?".

"La intención".

"¿La intención?".

"Respondemos tú primero, Mulder. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?".

"Me parece que lo sabes... Necesito estar contigo y sé lo que te gusta. Me has enseñado lo que te hace sentir placer, y sabes lo que me lo proporciona a mí. Hace tiempo que no lo sentíamos juntos de esta manera... También sentía curiosidad. Todo esto es tan nuevo... Es como si me estuvieras mostrando otro cuerpo distinto que descubrir en ti. Tan maravilloso como el que ya conozco y más misterioso aún".

"Buena parte de mis razones son las mismas. En cambio, cuando estoy con William, lo único que quiero es protegerle de cualquier cosa que pueda hacerle daño, y alimentarle. Y lo único que él busca en mi es saciar su hambre y un poco de calor. Esa es la diferencia. En ti busco otra cosa".

"¿Qué es, Scully? Llevo preguntándomelo desde el instante en que comenzó el año 2000, cuando por primera vez me di cuenta de que yo tenía algo realmente importante para ti, pero a día de hoy sigilo sin entender qué es. ¿Puede tener una persona como yo tener algo que merezca la pena ofrecer a una persona como tú? A menudo lo dudo".

"Me estoy escuchando a mi mismo y casi no puedo creer que esté diciendo ésto en voz alta. Todo ha empezado porque mi poco limpia imaginación ha hecho un paralelismo oscuro entre William y yo respecto al papel que juega Scully en nuestras vidas. Y aquí estoy. Preguntándole un por qué, que ni siquiera me he atrevido a preguntarme a mí mismo por temor a la respuesta".

"Dime una cosa, Mulder. ¿Te parezco el tipo de persona que se quedaría con el primero que pasara por miedo a quedarme sola, o soltera, o algo así?".

Ni siquiera me molesto en responder a esa pregunta.

"Bien. En ese caso algo de haberme retenido a tu lado. Como suelo decirte cada vez que te empeñas en dejar la Ciencia a un lado, las respuestas están ahí. Sólo hay que saber donde buscarlas. Y yo soy una excelente investigadora".

Me inclino hacia adelante sobre ella hasta apoyar la barbilla en el centro de su pecho. Desde ahí, la posición más cómoda para nuestras miradas es la dirigida una hacia la otra.

"¿Y?".

"Me gusta tu cuerpo. Siempre me ha gustado".

Si llego a tener una lata de té helado en la mano, ahora mismo estaría expulsando gotitas de infusión por las orejas y los orificios de mi nariz.

"Scully, no esperaba esto de ti. Me siento humillado... Bueno, no mucho... ¿Te importaría ser un poco mas específica?".

"Tienes un bonito culo".

Siempre he pensado que debería haber sido Scully quien desenrollara aquella alfombra. De haber sido así, Jenny se habría mostrado totalmente satisfecha, y ahora mi compañera y yo estaríamos en Hawai tumbados al sol, con un coctel en la mano, y disfrutando de una merecida jubilación anticipada porque no me cabe la menor duda de que hubiera logrado la paz del mundo sin peros ni medias tintas. Cuando Scully se pone a especificar, lo hace a conciencia.

"¿Así que, ¿esa es la razón de que corras un par de metros detrás de mí cada vez que perseguimos a criminal? Siempre me has hecho creer que se debía a la discreta longitud de tus piernas"

"Tu eres el único que hace comentarios respecto a ese asunto, Mulder. Por lo que respecta a mis piernas, lo único que yo hago es llevarlas puestas"

"Y muy bien puestas, por cierto... ¡Ejem!... En fin, ¿De qué estábamos hablando. ¡Ah, si!, de mi...?"

"También me gusta tu nariz", te apresuras a decir.

No sé por qué me da la impresión de que tenías prisa por cambiar de tema. A mí me interesaba.

"Es extraño que digas eso. Siempre he creído que mi nariz es una de las imperfecciones que me ha regalado la Naturaleza. Incluso mi madre decía que desproporcionada".

"Eso depende. ¿Desproporcionada en relación a qué?".

"A mí cara".

"¡Ah, bueno!. Eso sí es verdad".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"La mejor forma de evaluar una nariz no es relacionarla con el resto de la cara. Hay un tópico muy claro en ese sentido, y los tópicos siempre tienen base real".

"¿Estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando, Scully?".

" ... Yo misma tuve oportunidad de comprobarlo hace ya algún tiempo".

"Tengo curiosidad por saber cuál fue tu opinión al respecto".

"Ya te lo he dicho... Me gusta tu nariz. Me parece que tiene personalidad".

"Sí. En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. De hecho, hay noches que desearía que tuviera un poco menos de personalidad".

"Lo dices en serio".

"En realidad, no. Lo pensaba hasta que volví de mi viaje solitario a Stonehenge. Fue toda una revelación".

"¿El viaje?".

"El regreso. De no haberme alejado de ti unos días para que tuvieras la oportunidad de tener aquella experiencia mística, no estaríamos hoy aquí".

"Eso no es verdad, Mulder. Yo ya había tomado mucho antes la decisión. Lo que ocurre es que no encontraba el momento oportuno para decírtelo"

"¿No estarás bromeando?"

"En absoluto. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo que yo no encontraba era el valor para decírtelo. Tenía miedo de que me sacarás los ojos"

"¿Es esa la impresión que yo te daba? No lo hubiera hecho. Me gustan demasiado, al igual que tus labios, tus manos, y el resto de tu cuerpo"

"Scully, empiezo a sentirme como si fuera un trozo de carne. Es halagador, pero confiaba en que alguien como tú apreciará muchas otras cualidades en mí"

Mi labio inferior se desliza sobre el superior para formar una buena expresión de decepción. Scully acerca su mano y juega con él haciéndolo vibrar con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Lo hago"

"Estoy deseando escucharlas"

Scully acaricia mi nuez con su dedo índice hasta que las cosquillas me obligan a tragar. Ella la mira saltar y sonríe.

"Me gusta que seas mucho más grande que yo".

Me he quedado sin palabras momentáneamente. Lo único que me sale es un silbido largo, de sorpresa. Scully tiene ya la camisa desabrochada, pero aún así reviso el interior de las mangas, y los costados.

"Scully, ¿Eres tú realmente quien está ahí dentro?".

"Sí".

"Creo que en parte es algo inconsciente, pero sueles tratar de minimizar esa diferencia. Te pones tacones altos; en el trabajo usas ropa con cierto aire masculino; el tono de voz y la sensación hiperprofesional que transmites en la oficina... No sé. Es como si intentaras que la gente no perciba las diferencias que nos separan, sino todo lo contrario, lo que nos asemeja. Y la diferencia de altura no te lo pone fácil"

"Bueno... Es desconcertante ir por ahí ofreciendo una imagen inadecuada. Totalmente falsa. A veces tengo la sensación de que los demás me miran como si yo fuera una dama en peligro, y tú mi guardaespaldas. Como si estuvieras a mí lado con la obligación de protegerme. Es una imagen que no ayuda mucho a mí credibilidad profesional delante de los demás hombres de la Oficina...pero es muy agradable en la intimidad".

"¡Ohhhhhh!... ¿Así que la doctora Scully tiene también un siniestro Mr Hide escondido en el laboratorio?".

"No es nada siniestro... Supongo que es algo instintivo. Al fin y al cabo soy una mujer".

"¿Y necesitas un hombre que te proteja? Nunca pensé que oiría algo así antes de morir. Incluso encontrar un Hombrecillo Verde durmiendo en mi sofá me parece más probable".

"No lo necesito, Mulder...pero es agradable sentir que existe"

"¿Ves como yo tenía razón? Lo que quieres es jugar a las casitas"  
Me coges la barbilla fuertemente con tu mano para asegurarte de que no me pierda ni una sola de las palabras que piensas decir.

"Sigue así, Mulder, y mañana mismo vuelvo a la oficina. Aviso de que doy por finalizado mi permiso por maternidad, y dejó a William a tu cuidado las 24 horas del día. Te vas a enterar tú de lo que significa jugar a las casitas".

Estoy seguro de que Scully no se ha dado cuenta de la expresión de terror que ha estado a punto de asomar en mi rostro. Por suerte me gusta pensar que soy un hombre de recursos.

"Trato hecho. ¿Te parece bien que te lleve a nuestro bebé a la hora del almuerzo para que le des el pecho? Si pudiera lo haría yo mismo, pero creo que te dará tiempo. Por la tarde va a ser más complicado. No sé si llevártelo mientras presentas tus informes a Kerst. Tengo entendido que le gustan los niños de mirada dulce así que no creo que le importe que lo hagas en su despacho, mientras hablas con él sentada frente a su escritorio. ¿Te parece bien esa opción o prefieres utilizar la sala de autopsias mientras trabajas en uno de tus pacientes? Puede que sea algo menos higiénico, pero estoy seguro de que ganarás en tranquilidad...".

"¡Mulder, cállate!".

"Sólo trato de ayudarte a conciliar tu vida personal y profesional".

"De acuerdo, Mulder. Tú ganas. Reconozco que estoy jugando a las casitas, y me gusta. Tú en cambio, has puesto cara de pánico ante la posibilidad de...".

"Eso no es verdad. Sólo lo he pensado un instante, pero enseguida me he dado cuenta de que no hablabas en serio".

"¿Estas seguro?".

"Por supuesto. Después de lo que has pasado para conseguirlo no te apartarías de él por nada del mundo sin una buena razón, y menos para confiarlo a mí cuidado. Seguramente piensas que para cenar le daría comida china triturada todas las noches".

"Tienes razón. No me voy a separar de él, pero si no tuviera más remedio, la primera persona a quien confiaría el cuidado de William serias tú, y no sólo porque seas su padre".

Has bajado la voz y hablas conmigo sin pestañear lo más mínimo. Sé que sientes de verdad hasta la última palabra que has dicho.

"¿Por que otra razón, Scully?".

"Por la misma que te he confiado mi propia vida desde que te conozco. Porque eres capaz de luchar hasta la muerte por aquello en lo que crees. Porque una vez que decides que algo merece tu atención es imposible desviarte del camino que has trazado. Porque sé que William significa para ti exactamente lo mismo que para mí: una segunda oportunidad de algo que creíamos perdido. La posibilidad de recuperar la fe en que a pesar de todo, tú y yo sobreviviremos para seguir juntos incluso cuando hayamos desaparecido. Una prueba de que, después de todo, nuestra vida pudo ser casi normal".

Nos besamos uniendo nuestros labios y nuestros torsos desnudos en un gesto de mutua gratitud.

Si me lo hubieran jurado el día que entraste por primera era vez en mi despacho, jamás les hubiera creído. Jamás. Viniste para arrebatarme los Expedientes X, lo único que tenía, y lo que has hecho es regalarme la vida entera. Si no fuera porque me ha ocurrido a mí, diría que eres el mejor mago del mundo. Capaz de sacar de un simple tubo de ensayo la valentía, la lealtad, y la humanidad que nadie sospechó que guardaras cuando te contrataron. Gracias por reservar el mejor el mejor número del espectáculo para mí.

Sin trucos.

Concentrado como estoy en sentir el hueco de tu garganta bajo mis labios, no recuerdo dónde están mis manos. Me cuesta un esfuerzo considerable volver a ser consciente de ellas, pero las encuentro apoyadas a cada lado de tu cuerpo, sobre los costados, siguiendo el ritmo de tu respiración y dibujando caricias onduladas en el perfil de tus costillas. A mi imaginación se le antojan dunas de arena blanca que acaban abruptamente algunos centímetros antes de llegar a la cintura de tu pantalón. Apenas toco el botón con mis dedos el tiempo suficiente para reconocerlo y...

"¡No!... Mulder..."

Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que no he podido establecer la secuencia. Seguramente no la ha habido sino que lo que tengo ante mí es el resultado de varias acciones simultáneas. Scully me esta mirando con los ojos más abiertos, asustados, y diría que avergonzados, que he visto nunca. Las manos que hace un segundo se enredaban en mi pelo están ahora presionando con fuerza las mías. No me ha dado tiempo a retirarlas de su vientre. Sus labios tiemblan ligeramente mostrando la tensión y la rigidez que se ha adueñado de su cuerpo...y del mío. No tengo la menor idea de dónde ha venido este dolor repentino y agudo que siento en la base del penetrante hasta que, al doblar me instintivamente sobre mi mismo, encuentro en mi camino las rodillas de Scully. Apenas tengo la mente lo suficientemente clara como preguntarme que le ha hecho flexionarlas hacia el cuerpo a tal velocidad que me ha golpeado a mí en el proceso.

"Es... Es demasiado pronto... Aún me duele"

He oído las palabras, pero si las hubiera pronunciado en japonés hubiera entendido exactamente lo mismo.

Nada.

Hago un par de inspiraciones profundas y cuando el dolor empieza a remitir noto como mi cerebro vuelve a recobrar la capacidad de procesar información momentáneamente perdida. Tú cuerpo rígido, como paralizado, bajo el mío y las palabras salidas de tu boca en un tono apenas audible se complementan como si fueran las dos mitades de un mensaje, ahora sí, con significado completo.

"¿Te he hecho daño, Scully?"

Por un momento no estoy seguro de haberle formulado la pregunta a ella o si, por el contrario, me dirijo a mí mismo a la sensación todavía pulsante en la parte baja de mi vientre. La respuesta llega en forma de leve movimiento de cabeza en sentido horizontal. Lo cual no me tranquiliza en absoluto porque ya estoy acostumbrado a que Scully me mienta mientras su cuerpo me dice la verdad en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere. Ahora mismo me está informando claramente de que no está bien e intuyo que, una vez más, yo soy el culpable. No sé qué he hecho y, en realidad, juraría que soy yo quien necesita una explicación al por qué de esta agresión inesperada a mí hombría, pero sobre todo quiero saber que ella está bien. Intento cogerle las manos, pero se resiste a liberar las mías del lugar donde han quedado. Sigue sujetándolas con fuerza como si temiera lo que pueda hacer con ellas si me suelta. Odio sentirme el malo de la película en lo que concierne a Scully.

"Scully... ¿Qué ocurre? Háblame"

"Sólo hace tres días... No puedo hacerlo aún. Siento haber... No pretendía darte a entender que... Sólo quería que estuvieras conmigo y con William"

Quiero que Scully deje de explicarse con frases entrecortadas y miradas huidizas, y me dé otra patada. Ni siquiera hace falta que sea de manera involuntaria. Tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo de forma premeditada y con alevosía. Yo, por mi parte, intentaré no gritar. Es lo mínimo que merezco por haber hecho que se sienta de algún modo...forzada. Esta noche me he superado a mí mismo. En realidad, no estaba pensando en ello. No estaba pensando adónde me dirigía ni que es exactamente lo que ella espera de mí. Sólo me he dejado llevar. Sólo disfrutaba de nuestro contacto mutuo y de esta nueva experiencia juntos. Deseaba sentir de nuevo su piel junto a la mía. Necesitaba volver a invadir su espacio personal y que ella invadiera el mío. No pensaba en ninguna otra meta, sólo en andar el camino contigo. Tal vez mi error haya sido no darme cuenta de que ahora seguimos ritmos distintos. Seguramente necesitamos un período de adaptación, y a mí ni siquiera se e ha pasado por la cabeza pensar en ello. Siento haber sido tan torpe. Si no estuviera pensando las palabras que quiero decirle, me reiría de nosotros mismos porque la situación no deja de ser un tanto cómica. Los dos nos hemos quedado quietos, semiflexionados sobre nosotros mismos en posición fetal, y con las manos protegiendo nuestras zonas más...bueno, para ser exactos, las cuatro manos están en realidad protegiendo tu zona más sensible puesto que mi reacción autoprotectora no ha sido lo suficientemente rápida. De modo que, en vez de tenerlas en mi dolorido punto de impacto, están debajo de las tuyas. Demasiado cerca de donde pretendías mantenerme alejado.

"Scully, si te estaba presionando, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? No era mi intención".

"No estabas..."

Te detienes a mitad de la frase como si pensarás que no es eso lo que quieres decir, o lo que sentías, o lo que creías que ocurría. Y es el silencio lo que hace que los dos comprendamos instantáneamente lo que ha pasado. Sólo ha sido una súbita reacción de miedo provocada por un malentendido, por un movimiento casual, pero ambiguo por mi parte. No ha sido nada, pero debería haber actuado con más cuidado. A veces te necesito tanto que sólo me acuerdo de mí.

" ..Sólo me he asustado un poco, Mulder. Creí que querías... Quiero decir... Bueno, creo que ya sabes cómo funciona ésto".

"Scully, mírame a los ojos".

"¿Qué?".

Por fin consigo que centres tu mirada en mí, y cambies la expresión de tu cara. Mis palabras han sonado como lo que son. Una orden. Y estás sorprendida. Ahora, hablemos.

"Puede que en los últimos días haya habido momentos en que hubieras preferido no ser médico, como has dicho, pero lo cierto es que lo eres, ¿no es así?".

" .. Sí".

"En ese caso deja de hablar como si fueras una adolescente interna en un colegio católico, y hazlo como lo que eres: Una mujer en la cama con el padre de su hijo. Una doctora en Medicina hablando con su compañero, licenciado en Psicología...".

"El día que nació, la cabeza de William tuvo que pasar por un orificio del tamaño de la mirilla de la puerta de mi casa. No estoy en condiciones de permitir que algo más entre o salga por ahí en una temporada".

... Gracias, Scully. Te he pedido claridad, y me la has dado. Sólo quiero puntualizar que mi memoria fotográfica no necesita explicaciones tan...gráficas. Suelo coger la idea con facilidad.

"¿Así que estamos en cuarentena? Confieso que no había pensado en ello de modo expresó, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención concreta en la mente. Sólo quería que estuviéramos juntos. La próxima vez dime lo que quieras antes de que el corazón se te salga por la boca, o yo sufra una lesión que tengamos que lamentar los dos".

¡Caray!. Me alegro de que éste patético intento de quitar hierro al incidente haya servido al menos para que retires una de tus manos del lugar de los hechos. Verla sobre tu boca, ocultando una sonrisa algo comprometida es mucho más gratificante. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí, después de años de indiferencia, lo lograría en un momento tan delicado como éste? Debo de tener un sentido del humor más inteligente del que tú creías, Scully...o del que creía yo.

"Me temo que así es, Mulder. Estamos en cuarentena, pero como científico te diré que hay cuatro niveles. Y la situación no es tan desesperada como para necesitar protección de nivel cuatro".

Esto me suena de algo, pero estoy confuso.

"Scully, sabes que la ciencia y yo no terminamos de encontrarnos el punto. Tal vez si lo miramos en términos de béisbol... ¿Estamos hablando de alcanzar bases?".

"Efectivamente. Si prefieres considerarlo de ese modo, será un buen partido si nos limitamos a alcanzar la tercera base. La cuarta puede esperar".

"Trato hecho".

"¿Trato hecho?".

"Eso he dicho".

"¡Oh, bien!... ¿Por dónde íbamos?".

"Yo prefiero comenzar de nuevo".

"De acuerdo. _Buenos días, agente Mulder. Soy la agente especial Dana Scully. Me han encomendado trabajar con usted..."._

He notado como mi mandíbula caía hacia abajo al oír esas palabras. Espero que Scully no esté diciendo lo que me ha parecido entender, pero por si acaso adoptó mi mejor expresión de perro abandonado, y pego mi frente a la suya para asegurarme de que la capta perfectamente.

"Cuando hablamos de cuarentena, no te refieres a años, ¿verdad?".

"No. Me refiero a días. Ni siquiera son realmente cuarenta. Es sólo un período aproximado porque depende de varios factores".

¡Phiuuuuuuuuuu!. He soltado este silbido de alivio justo en su cara, lo que ha hecho que un pequeño mechón de cabello se agite suavemente a un lado de su oreja. Además ha cerrado los ojos.

"Puede que tú aún tengas tiempo Scully, pero siete años es demasiado para un hombre de mi edad. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos desde el momento que te ofrecí mi ayuda para quitarte el pijama?".

"También han pasado siete años desde que te enseñé las picaduras de mosquito. Con tu memoria no me sorprende que tengas vívidos recuerdos de sucesos tan lejanos. La verdad es que me siento halagada".

"Me refiero a este pijama. El que querías cambiarte hace sólo unos minutos".

Le agarro el puño de la manga derecha y se lo acerco a la cara. Ella lo mira y finge caer en la cuenta.

"¡Ah, éste!. Creí que preferías que me lo dejara puesto".

Mi respuesta sin palabras es tirar suavemente de la manga para que Scully saque el brazo. Después deslizo mi mano por detrás para incorporarla un poco atrayéndola hacia mí de modo que pueda pasar el tejido por su espalda, hasta dejarlo al otro lado. Ella no colabora, simplemente se deja hacer, inmóvil, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Una vez logrado mi objetivo de tenerla desnudar de cintura para arriba vuelvo a donde todo empezó hace sólo unos minutos: el botón del pantalón. Sin embargo, y para evitar daños irreparables, tomo la precaución de mirarle primero a los ojos. Una vez que estoy seguro de haber obtenido licencia para curiosear, apenas basta un ligero movimiento de mis dedos para desabrochar el pantalón, y bajarlo un poco hacia las caderas.

Durante todo el proceso permanecemos callados. En realidad creo que, concretamente yo, me he quedado mudo. Absorto en una imagen que corresponde a otro momento. Como si hubiera vuelto al pasado a recobrar el trozo de vida que me arrebataron. Al apoyar mi mano abierta bajo el ombligo de Scully, por un momento estoy seguro de que voy a sentirlo.

"Scully... ¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie más ahí dentro?".

Tengo los ojos demasiado fijos en esta porción ondulada de piel que cubre mi mano porque estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento puede vibrar, y no quisiera perdérmelo por segunda vez. Por esa razón no he visto la expresión de Scully ante mi pregunta, pero el tono de su voz me recuerda una vez más que debería tomarme en serio lo de mejorar mis dotes de comunicación...

"Totalmente...y creo que prefiero no preguntar a que viene ese comentario".

¡Oh!... Me parece que me he acercado demasiado a arenas movedizas. Será mejor retroceder. Tal vez si le dirijo una sonrisa de las que consiguen arrancarle la suya vuelva a pisar tierra firme... Sí, ha funcionado. El camino vuelve a ser seguro, pero es mejor pecar de prudente.

"Disculpa mi falta de conocimiento en este tema, Scully. Creí que éste debería ser el aspecto de una mujer embarazada de tres meses"

"Más bien de cuatro y medio. Las cosas tardan en volver a su sitio, Mulder. No se puede desandar de la noche a la mañana un trayecto que te ha llevado nueve meses recorrer".

"Lo sé, y me alegro".

"¿Te alegras? Pensé que...".

"No seas tan susceptible, Scully. Sólo estoy sorprendido. No estoy tratando de insinuar que me desagrada lo que veo".

"Tengo intención de hacer abdominales una temporada, pero aún es pronto para empezar".

"No hagas demasiadas. En cierto modo es como si ahora tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido... ¿Qué tamaño tendría William cuando tu vientre estaba así de abultado?".

"Puede que midiera unos diez centímetros".

Trato de imaginármelo en su lugar dentro del cuerpo de Scully. Con los brazos y las piernas flexionados, y durmiendo en su lecho vital.

"¿Y antes? ¿Cómo era antes?".

"Yo tampoco sé mucho más, Mulder. Conocí la existencia de William cuando ya estaba de seis semanas. No hay datos anteriores de nuestro hijo...excepto el día que fue creado, por supuesto. Por lo demás, los primeros indicios no aparecieron hasta que cumplí once semanas. Esa fue la última vez que pude ponerme mi traje preferido, el azul oscuro, y para celebrarlo me comí yo sola todo el helado que había comprado para compartirlo al día siguiente con mi madre. Le había invitado a comer"

"¿No sería esa la razón de que no te sirviera el traje?", bromeó Mulder.

"No. Te recuerdo que lo del traje fue a priori de lo del helado, y te alegrará saber que se me quedó pequeño a la altura del pecho antes que de la cintura".

Scully me levanta su ceja y me golpea suavemente el hombro. Es agradable sentir que podemos hablar de cosas serias con una sonrisa en los labios. La mayoría de las veces, mi postura es utilizar el sentido del humor para desviar su atención de un asunto difícil.

"Tengo la sensación de tener una laguna en mi vida hasta que conocí a William cuando ya estabas de siete meses, pero lo más extraño de todo es pensar que durante sus primeras seis semanas estuvimos los tres juntos sin saberlo. Me pregunto cómo hubiera sido descubrirlo a la vez que tú. O mejor aún, oírlo de tus propios labios".

"Durante mucho tiempo, yo no dejé de pensar en ello. Después de todo había ocurrido lo que parecía imposible. Estaba embarazada. Saberlo fue algo desconcertante. Ni siquiera sabía si reír o llorar. Iba a tener un hijo tuyo y no tenía modo de hacértelo saber. A veces tenía la impresión de estar traicionándote".

"¿Por qué?",

Mulder frunció el ceño sin comprender. Ella había dejado de mirarle a los ojos así que apoyó el dedo índice en la línea de la mandíbula y presionó suavemente.

"Se trataba de tu hijo, Mulder. Tenías derecho a saberlo. ¿Cómo podía estar viviendo una experiencia como esa sin que tú la compartieras conmigo. Sentía que ni siquiera lo merecía. No, mientras estuvieras lejos de mí y de William?"

Mulder le besaba la punta de la nariz. Tenía las manos a cada lado de su cara, y los dedos enredados entre los mechones de pelo. Los pulgares jugando a dibujar el perfil de sus orejas.

"Lo importante es que William estaba en camino, y había al menos una persona preparada para recibirle como se merecía...pero reconozco que lamento no haber vivido tu embarazo desde el principio, y ahora que veo tu vientre algo abultado intento hacerme una pequeña idea de cómo debió ser".

"Fue triste. Solitario a veces, pero sobre todo muy bonito. No sabía si alguna vez volvería a verte, pero me quedaba algo de ti, y eso fue un gran consuelo".

"¿Algo de mí? No sé si alguna vez me acostumbrare a ello".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Desde el día que nací formé parte de algo, de una familia de la que dependía a todos los niveles: física y emocionalmente. Pero con el tiempo, los hilos que me mantenían unido a ellos y al mundo en el que crecí se fueron volviendo progresivamente más finos, hasta que comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno. Primero murió mi abuelo. Después Samantha... Mucho después mi padre, y hace poco mi madre. Cuando desapareció, este último hilo era ya tan fino y difícil de percibir como si fuera invisible. En medio, hubo algunas personas más que también desaparecieron de un modo u otro, a veces por mi culpa. No conocía la razón, pero durante mucho tiempo sentí que algo debía esta haciendo mal para que todo pareciera estar desintegrándose a mí alrededor de forma lenta, pero imparable. Aprendí a tener miedo, a esperar lo inevitable, a creer que nada puede durar. Me convencí de tal manera que no podía ver que a veces las cosas no sólo ocurren porque sí. Si te obsesiona puedes ser tú quien las provoque, y seguirán pareciendo inevitables. Así perdí a varias personas importantes en mi vida con las que quizás hubiera sido feliz. Sin embargo, todas acababan marchándose o yo mismo las alejaba. El miedo a la soledad provoca fenómenos extraños en la mente con el fin de lograr un objetivo: no perder nunca más. Y para lograrlo, el camino más seguro es no tener nada que perder; no formar parte de nada".

"Pero, eso es precisamente lo que significa estar solo, Mulder. Huir de la soledad de ese modo es imposible. Es un objetivo absurdo e irracional. Como tratar de demostrar una teoría científica partiendo de la veracidad de los supuestos que pretende demostrar. Es un círculo sin fin que no lleva a ninguna parte. Únicamente te produce la impresión de estar siguiendo un camino, pero todo es ficticio".

"La psicología dice que la mente humana funciona a veces de este modo absurdo. Ha evolucionado hasta ser capaz de engañarse a si misma y eso sólo es posible porque obtiene a cambio alguna ventaja. Estar sólo te protege de algo tan destructivo como la posibilidad de encontrarte solo... Tener súbitamente a alguien que, después de tanto tiempo, forma parte de mí resulta en cierto modo amenazador. Hasta hace casi ocho años no formaba parte de nadie, Scully, y tengo miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir".

"Hace ocho años que formas parte de mí, y no sólo no me has perdido sino que hoy te siento más cerca que nunca. Si le das una oportunidad a William, tampoco él te decepcionará...".

Un gemido repentino detrás de mí me sobresalta levemente. Scully enmudece al instante, al tiempo que levanta la cabeza tratando de mirar por encima de mi hombro. Mi cuerpo bloquea su campo de visión por completo así que me empuja sin contemplaciones hasta lograr el espacio suficiente para sentarse en la cama con la espalda muy recta y la mirada fija en la cuna, a nuestros pies. Está tan atenta ante la posibilidad de otro sonido que provenga de nuestro hijo que, por un momento, tengo la sensación de que sus orejas van a comenzar a crecer, y afilar se por el extremo superior. Juraría que es capaz de moverlas en la dirección del sonido del mismo modo que lo haría un caballo. Casi se me escapa una carcajada, cuando escucho otro gemidos acompañado de otros sonidos más leves. Brazos y piernas minúsculos rozando contra el suave tejido de sábanas de algodón. Y otros dos más, emitidos en un tono más elevado. Urgente.

"William se ha despertado. Tiene hambre".

"Sólo hace poco más de dos horas que tomó su cena".

"Es un recién nacido, Mulder. Tiene un estómago diminuto que se llena y vacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos".

Mientras me ofreces tu explicación, con aire científico y burlón, estás ya con los pies en el suelo.

"Entendido, Scully. Mi tiempo ha acabado. Ahora vuelve a la cama y ponte cómoda. Yo cogeré a William".

Antes de inclinarme sobre el borde de la cuna, mi bebé está ya con los brazos estirados al aire pidiendo ayuda con su llanto. La media luz de la lámpara dibuja claroscuros caprichosos en su rostro. Estoy seguro de haber visto esa misma expresión de angustia y desesperación en algún bañista a punto de ahogarse en el mar, n una mala película de serie B. William será un gran actor.

Al alzarse en mis brazos y acercarle a mí cuerpo, sus gemidos entrecortados se vuelven más largos e intensos. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no soy lo que busca así que me apresuro a entregárselo a Scully. Ella lo coja y se lo acerca al pecho, que no se ha preocupado de cubrir cuando nos hemos separado.

"Vamos, William, no hay por qué ponerse así. Mamá estaba aquí mismo, muy cerca de ti. No pensaba hacerte esperar, así que no hagas que parezca una tragedia. Debes aprender a ser un poco más razonable cuando mamá está ocupada con papá...".

No sé si Scully me ha visto negar levemente con la cabeza al tiempo que elevó mis ojos al cielo, y me muerdo el labio inferior. Está demasiado absorta en su papel de mama razonable, al parecer sin recordar que ha sido ella quien ha saltado de la cama, saltando literalmente por encima de mí, antes de que yo mismo supiera que ocurría. Parece que la maternidad hace aflorar conflictos nuevos en su interior.

"Scully, no pretendo poner en entredicho tu método educativo, pero ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para empezar a aplicarlo? William tiene sólo tres días, está hambriento, y no dispone de otro modo para hacerse entender. Tal vez deberías ser un poco más tolerante con su impaciencia".

Me mira con ojos traviesos y se humedece los labios con la lengua, provocativa. Un ligero escalofrío se pesa entre mis piernas.

"Me temo que vas a tener que recordarme éso de vez en cuando. ¡Se estaba tan bien debajo de ti, en la cama!"

¡Ops!. Otro escalofrío más intenso me obliga a llevar mis manos delante del cuerpo con el fin de ocultar lo evidente. Scully está jugando conmigo mientras mantiene al bebé sujeto a su pezón. Sabe lo que hace, y mi única opción es defenderme.

"También debo recordarte que estamos en cuarentena", le advierto.

"Técnicamente, la cuarentena se limita a una pequeña zona de alto riesgo. El resto de mí, y de ti, es zona segura y transitable".

"Entendido. Sólo espera a que William se vuelva dormir. Hay cosas que no debe aprender demasiado pronto".

Scully le estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo como si pretendiera protegerle de la mala influencia de mis pensamientos pervertidos. Tarea inútil por lo demás. En las expresión aparentemente inocente de su cara se dibujan, nítidos, los mismos. Me gusta. Scully tierna, maternal, y sexy al mismo tiempo. Además de lo que ya tenía, ¿qué más necesita un hombre para ser definitivamente feliz? Estoy seguro de que nada. Mientras disfruto de la consciencia de mi propia felicidad, Scully mira a sus dos hombres alternativamente. Incrédula.

" .. ¡Dios mío, Mulder!. ¿Te das cuenta? Tenemos un hijo. Tuyo y mío... ¿Estás seguro de que es real? ¿Y si todo fuera un sueño? ¿O una alucinación?".

Mi mano se dirige sin pensar a su mejilla, donde el pulgar comienza un suave movimiento circular. Los otros cuatro dedos se enredan en su pelo. Ella responde inclinándose con cuidado hacia adelante, una señal de su frente buscando el contacto con la mía.

"¿Conoces algún sueño que pueda percibirse con los cinco sentidos a la vez, y sea compartido simultáneamente por dos personas capaces de abstraerse del mismo lo suficiente como para ser conscientes de que pueden estar soñando? Entonces debe ser real"

Creo que mis palabras han logrado su objetivo. Ya no te queda sombra de duda, y yo aprovecho la cercanía de tus labios para ladera un poco mi cara, e intentar besarlos una vez más.

"Y además provoca sed".

Me detengo a la distancia de un milímetro, consciente de que he olvidado dónde quedó la conversación, y como unirla a tu última frase.

"¿Qué?".

"Dar de mama. Provoca sed, Mulder. ¿Te importaría traerme un vaso de agua?".

"Por supuesto".

Cuando regreso, me quedo un momento apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando embelesado la escena. Scully está a lo suyo, pero se da cuenta de que estoy ahí parado y aún no le he entregado el vaso. Me mira alentándome con el movimiento de sus cejas para que diga lo que estoy pensando. Lo único que me sale es una sonrisa así que me acerco para sentarme de nuevo a su lado en la cama, y dejar que calme su sed. Una vez que ha apurado el vaso por completo me lo entrega para que lo deje sobre la mesilla sin dejar de seguir mis movimientos con sus ojos hasta que vuelvo a quedarme inmóvil mirándola a ella. Y dejó pasar el tiempo.

"¿Qué?", decide preguntar por fin cuando comprende que no diré nada si no me tira de la lengua, y sin la presencia de mi abogado.

"Es tan...desconcertante. Nunca me pareció te realmente una de ellas".

¿Una de quienes?, me pregunto yo mismo como si memorizar un guión aprendido hace mucho tiempo. Tan grabado en mi cabeza que a veces lo sueño a solas, y a veces me adelanto al movimiento de tus labios.

"Me refiero a llevar adelante un embarazo, dar a luz, alimentar a tu hijo con tu propio cuerpo...son cosas que hacen las mujeres".

Tú inclinas la cabeza. Creí que mirabas algo en el cuerpo de William, pero observó que en realidad, estás mirando tus propios pechos como comprobando algo de lo que necesitas asegurarte.

"Soy una mujer, Mulder", afirmas en el tono solemne que emplearía un testigo para jurar sobre la Biblia.

"Sí... bueno. Ya sé que es evidente... Quiero decir... Si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que lo eres, William no estaría aquí... Lo que trato de decir es que, hasta ahora, era como si ese aspecto tuyo fuera algo precio a un telón de fondo. En el primer plano siempre estaba la agente especial, la doctora Scully, mi compañera, mi amiga... Desde hace tres días, el orden se ha alterado, y ahora el primer plano lo ocupa la mujer".

"Mujer es lo que soy desde el día que nací. Todo lo demás son accesorios que he ido recogiendo por el camino".

"Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué no he sido realmente consciente hasta ahora? De alguna manera es como si ya no te conociera".

"¿Cómo si no me conocieras? Mulder, este es mi verdadero yo. Es sólo que no es lo único que soy. Soy ésto y lo que gas visto durante ocho años".

"¿Te parezco un idiota si te digo que te miedo de no saber cómo tratarte?".

"¿Por qué no pruebas a tratarme como lo has hecho desde que me conociste...solo que desde un poco más cerca?".

"Siempre hemos estado muy cerca el uno del otro".

"No lo suficiente".

Como siempre, tienes toda la razón. No hemos estado lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro. Al menos no tanto como nos merecemos. Recuerdo cada una de las veces que he pensado en ello sin hacer nada al respecto. Sólo dejar pasar el deseo y pensar en ti como si fueras una fantasía creada por mi propia imaginación. Nunca queriendo creer que eres una mujer real y que sigues a mí lado porque tú sí crees en mí y me amas tanto como yo te amo. Reconozco que es una idea que me ha pasado muchas veces por la mente, pero ¿como creerla? ¡Por amor de Dios, se trata de mí, Fox Mulder!. Las personas no se sienten atraídas por mí. Ni siquiera se alegran de estar cerca. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, Scully? La gente desaparece a mí alrededor, muere en circunstancias extrañas, murmura, se cabrea, pone motes. No se enamoran de mí...Hasta que llegas tú y decides tener un hijo conmigo. Créeme, eres la única entre cinco mil millones.

"¡Ough!...".

"¿Qué ocurre, Scully? ¿Va todo bien?".

Ni se te ocurra decir que sí después de dibujar esa expresión en tu cara, o empezaré a pensar que nuestro hijo es u híbrido de humano y alíen ígnea...y la alíen ígnea eres tú, por supuesto. No sé como funcionan las cosas ahí fuera, pero en mi querido planeta Tierra, esa mueca y ese quejido mal contenido sólo significan dolor.

"Tranquilo, es sólo la prolactina".

"La _prolacque_ ".

"Una hormona que hace que mis pechos produzcan leche ahora que la necesito. También provoca contracciones en el útero, que le ayudan a recobrar su tamaño y posición originales. A veces resulta un tanto molesto, pero es completamente normal".

"¿Estás segura? Hace tres días que nada en nuestra vida parece normal".

Tú sonrisa amplia, de oreja a oreja, me deja tan descolocado que por un segundo me pregunto si eso también se debe a la influencia de alguna hormona con nombre de dibujo animado. Dicen que el cuerpo de las mujeres encierra innumerables misterios, y parece que estos días me ha tocado a mí descubrir algunos. Millones de hombres han estado en mi misma situación antes que yo y, a pesar de todo, me siento un privilegiado; como si fuera el único ser humano sobre la Tierra al que se le ha permitido conocer la maravilla que supone el cuerpo de una mujer.

Bello por fuera y poderoso por dentro.

Realmente lo soy. Soy afortunado porque a quien he podido conocer no es sólo una mujer.

Es Scully.

"Pues vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote, Mulder, porque esto es exactamente a lo que me refería cuando hablaba de una vida normal. Créeme, por mucho que te parezca, lo normal no son los alíen ígneas, los mutantes, ni las conspiraciones políticas con seres de otros planetas. Ni siquiera es normal dormir cada noche en el sofá. Lo normal es mucho mejor que eso: trabajar para vivir, un perro para William, tal vez una casa más grande en la que poner una cama enorme con un colchón de agua, fiestas de cumpleaños, besos de buenos días, palomitas para una película infantil, y esperar que mañana sea por lo menos tan bueno como hoy".

"¿Puedo elegir pipas para mí, en lugar de palomitas?".

"Y té helado si lo prefieres... Si lo tomas conmigo podría ser incluso té caliente".

"¿Sabes, Scully? Puede que ya le este cogido el gusto a esto de la vida normal. ¿Hay en ella aunque sólo sea un hueco pequeño para mi colección de películas?".

El bebé y ella han abierto la boca al mismo tiempo. William para soltar el pezón y emitir esos minúsculos gorgeos que indican que está satisfecho. Scully para... No tengo la menor idea de para qué, pero sin cerrarla me entrega a nuestro hijo, se compone la ropa, y se levanta de la cama en dirección al baño. Cuando está a punto de desaparecer de nuestra vista vuelve la cabeza para mirarme por encima del hombro.

"William necesita que le cambies. Si además logras que esté dormido en quince minutos, hoy mismo actuare para ti y tendrás una nueva versión actualizada, revisada, y mejorada de tu película preferida. ¿Cuántos títulos tienes en tu colección, Mulder?".

"No estoy seguro... Veinticinco. Puede que treinta. Algunas están tan gastados que ya no puedo mirarlos".

"Dentro de un mes tendrás una recopilación de los mejores momentos de cada una de ellas, protagonizados por ti mismo y por mí".

Al ponerme de pie noto que me tiemblan las piernas. William se ha dormido instantáneamente en mis brazos así que acerco mi nariz a su cabeza para inspirar su olor a nuevo y felicidad, y lo dejo delicadamente en su cuna. Luego vuelvo a la cama y me deslizó entre las sábanas para evitar que Scully me encuentre convertido en un montón de gelatina en medio de la habitación. Esta noche comienza de verdad nuestra nueva vida, y estoy seguro de que eso no sería en absoluto normal... ¿o sí?.

FIN


End file.
